


Цвет шиповника

by Jell



Series: Сказочный сад [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: По мотивам заявки: «Очень хочется Невилл/Люциус в стиле Красавицы и чудовища!»
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Сказочный сад [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение, местами кроссовер с известными сказками.  
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

Определенно, кусты не походили на Rosa canina, тут можно было не сомневаться. Даже если бы их увеличили с помощью магии, таких шипов и цветков у них бы не выросло. Скорее уж Rosa spinosissima, он же — «шиповник колючейший». Особо дикий, гигантский, опасный и, явно, зачарованный вид. Rosa spinosissima magica. А может, и новый, неисследованный гибрид. Так сразу и не разберешься. 

Высокая стена кустов поднималась на десятки футов вверх, зелень была сочной, плотной и здоровой. Невилл вытащил палочку, открыл сумку для образцов и только потянулся к ближайшей ветке, как та мгновенно ощетинилась длинными шипами. Белые цветочки сморщились, листья скукожились, а шипы не только разрослись и размножились, но и словно заострились. 

— Ох, ну что ж ты… — пробормотал Невилл. — Я совершенно не хотел тебя обидеть. Только познакомиться. Ну же, не бойся.

Кусты в ответ словно еще больше ощетинились. На кончиках игл заблестели прозрачные капельки, и Невилл мог бы поспорить, что это не вода. Он отступил на шаг. План взять пару образцов и исследовать необычный шиповник в спокойной обстановке терпел неудачу. Кусты на контакт не шли, хотя большинство магических растений к Невиллу относились хорошо, и с ними получалось неплохо ладить.

— Ну хорошо. Не хочешь, чтобы тебя трогали, — не буду. Просто хорошенько рассмотрю со стороны. Не возражаешь?

Шиповник, может, и возражал, но отреагировал то ли на слова, то ли на то, что Невилл немного отошел, благосклонно. Шипы существенно уменьшились, вновь показались листики и крупные белые цветы среди них. Невилл достал блокнот, колдокамеру и приступил к записям. Растение больше на него не реагировало. 

За то время, что Невилл провел рядом с живой оградой, поблизости не появлялось ни птиц, ни даже насекомых. Что было странно — цветы шиповника всегда привлекали пчел и шмелей, и отсутствие насекомых дополнительно указывало на необычную природу кустов. 

Стараясь держаться от них на расстоянии, Невилл достал небольшую лопатку и вскопал землю. Он надеялся добраться до корней, но и тут его ждала неудача. Корневой системы там, куда он мог достать, не потревожив нервное растение, не было. Похоже, свои самые уязвимые части шиповник прятал под защитой колючих ветвей. Логично, на самом деле.

— Ты действительно уникальное растение, — пробормотал Невилл и почесал голову. 

Мыслей, как справиться с проблемой, не появилось.

От обычного огня ветви загораться не хотели, словно были пропитаны огнезащитным зельем, а Адское пламя Невилл использовать не решился. Различные режущие и рассекающие заклинания на зеленую стену почти не действовали, как и замораживающие. Можно было бы натравить насекомых или попробовать наслать болезнь, но интуиция подсказывала, что и это закончится ничем. Да и такие варианты были Невиллу совсем не по душе — он считал, что с растениями надо договариваться, действовать лаской и использовать научный подход. Правда, в данном случае гербология, кажется, была бессильна.

— Что же с тобой делать? — Он вновь протянул руку, пытаясь погладить колючие ветви, но сразу ее отдернул. — Как нам познакомиться?

Шиповник отвечал недобрым шуршанием листьев, в котором явственно слышалось: «Убирайся». Это было бы проще всего, но возвращаться ни с чем не хотелось совершенно. Надо было разобраться... В конце концов — ну кто, если не он?

Начало темнеть, и Невилл зажег Люмос. Шиповник будто заинтересовался огоньком. Его листья и цветки потянулись к нему, но, стоило поднести палочку поближе, снова спрятались за огромными ядовитыми шипами. Невилл вздохнул. В принципе, как подсказывал ему опыт, к волшебным растениям всегда можно было найти подход, свой ключ. Живая защита в любом случае предполагала какой-то вариант снятия — например, кровь, слезы... или что-нибудь еще. Бывало, что зеленая охрана реагировала на особое слово, но такой вариант встречался редко. Ушей у кустов не было. 

— Интересно, что тебе надо, — пробормотал Невилл, и куст угрожающе пошевелил листьями. 

Пришлось снова отойти. Невилл сел на табурет, трансфигурированный из старого пня, и задумался. Вариантов оставалось не так много. Можно было еще порасспрашивать соседей, попытаться узнать, с какой стати тут выросли эти кусты, навести справки в Министерстве... Но соседей не наблюдалось на несколько миль вокруг, а магглы поместье все равно не видели и вряд ли могли что-то рассказать. Тупик.

Стало холодать. Невилл поежился и вытянул из сумки старый гриффиндорский шарф, чтобы немного согреться. 

Кусты шелохнулись, вздрогнули и вдруг раздвинулись, образуя узкий зеленый коридор, в глубине которого сгущался мрак. Невилл вскочил. Мгновение он сомневался, а потом подхватил вещи и побежал сквозь шипастую ограду. Стоило ее пройти — проход исчез, и Невилл оказался отрезанным от мира на краю заброшенного парка Малфой-мэнора.


	2. Chapter 2

После победы о Малфоях почти не было слышно. Вроде как их освободили, вроде они давали показания против других Пожирателей, вроде тратили горы золота на благотворительность — откупались, как считали многие. Невилл за новостями о них не следил, своих дел хватало. Позаботиться о бабушке, окончить последний курс Хогвартса, хорошо сдать Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ы и напроситься к Спраут в ученики или помощники. Вот с последним вышла проблема. Нет, сама Спраут была ему рада, но в школе не полагалось брать стажеров — запрещал совет попечителей. Пришлось Невиллу самому искать работу, где бы он мог научиться делу своей жизни.

Сначала он подался в одну из самых больших теплиц Британии, но там свободных мест не нашлось, а на предложение поработать бесплатно отреагировали с подозрением. В других — тоже не повезло. Да и не хотели владельцы связываться со вчерашним школьником, хоть и героем. У Невилла вообще сложилось впечатление, что травники не жалуют «чужаков» и передают свои секреты только членам семей, из поколения в поколение. 

В конце концов ему удалось устроиться стажером в небольшой теплице при госпитале Святого Мунго. С одной стороны, это было хорошо — можно было чаще навещать родителей, но с другой — ему не нравилось работать в центре Лондона, к тому же возможности для собственных экспериментов были жестко ограничены. В теплице не было особого времени узнать что-то новое, главным было следовать четким указаниям и выращивать необходимые для целителей ингредиенты. На остальное уже не хватало ни времени, ни сил, да и главный герболог предостерегал от своеволия. И речи не шло о выведении и исследовании какого-нибудь особенно ценного гибрида. Расстраивало это ужасно.

После очередного муторного рабочего дня Невилл, как часто бывало, зашел в «Дырявый котел». Народу хватало — все столы были заняты, пустых мест почти не осталось. Только в самом углу у окна устроился худощавый волшебник, к которому никто не подсел. Присмотревшись, Невилл понял, почему: это оказался Драко Малфой. Похоже, он был неприлично пьян и собирался пить дальше.

К Драко, да и к Малфоям вообще, в волшебном мире теперь относились настороженно. Увидеть его в «Дырявом котле» было по меньшей мере странно — не по его вкусу заведение, да и желающих отомстить бывшим Пожирателям хватало. Опасно ему тут быть.

Невилл подумал, решив, что ничего не теряет, взял себе сливочного пива и подошел к бывшему однокурснику. В конце концов, ну что тот может сделать плохого? Брякнуть какую-нибудь гадость?

— Не потревожу? — спросил Невилл.

Драко поднял на него осоловелый взгляд и медленно кивнул. Потом хмыкнул. Потом хихикнул, когда Невилл уже опустился на лавку.

— Что смешного?

— Ничего, Лонгботтом. Ни-че-го. Не обижайся, не над тобой смеюсь, так что садись спокойно. Мерлин... — Драко схватился за стакан и отхлебнул, так и не отрывая взгляда от Невилла.

— Такое чувство, что ты что-то хочешь спросить.

— Даже не знаю. Я пытаюсь прикинуть вероятность такого совпадения. Из всех... Из всего волшебного мира ко мне подсел именно ты. Кажется, это тебя так хвалила Спраут? Ты же любил в школе всю эту зеленую дребедень?

— Любил и люблю, выращиваю лекарственные травы в Святом Мунго. А что?

— Лекарственные травы — какое чудо! Интересно, шиповник к лекарственным травам относится?

— У магглов — да. Но в волшебном мире это скорее обычное декоративное растение, а иногда даже сорняк. Хотя все зависит от вида. Если ты имеешь в виду...

— Ой, заткнись, Лонгботтом, я все равно в этом ни хрена не понимаю, — перебил его Малфой и откинулся назад, едва не стукнувшись головой о стену. 

Какое-то время он пил, глядя на Невилла, а тот не знал, что еще сказать. Как поддержать разговор? Почему Малфой вообще спросил о шиповнике? Невилл мог бы многое рассказать, но Малфоя, видимо, интересовали не лечебные свойства. А что тогда? Легенды? Тайная магия?

— В Мунго, наверное, мало платят?

— Нормально. 

— Но не много. Знаешь, раз ты разбираешься в растениях, в шиповнике, — не хочешь... подзаработать?

— Смотря что надо делать. 

В деньгах Невилл особо не нуждался, работал он не за золото, а за опыт. Хотя лишняя сотня галлеонов не помешала бы, чтобы закупить за границей несколько любопытных экземпляров. Буквально в прошлом месяце в «Вестнике гербологии» писали, что в Китае вывели особый вид женьшеня волшебного... Было бы неплохо высадить его в саду под окнами бабушкиного дома.

Иметь дело с Малфоем не стоило бы даже ради больших денег, но Невиллу стало любопытно. Да и устал он порядком от своей тихой и размеренной жизни. Ведь ничего плохого в том, чтобы выслушать Драко, как бы тот ни был пьян, не было? А ни во что серьезное или опасное Невилл и не собирался вмешиваться.

Драко рассказал, что, как только стало понятно, что никого из их семьи в Азкабан сажать не собираются, отец отправил его к дальним родичам во Францию. Отдыхать, приходить в себя и доучиваться на последнем курсе Шармбатона. Чем он и занимался в течение года, активно переписываясь с родителями. Но не успела учеба подойти к концу, как во Францию прибыла его мать, Нарцисса. Драко она показалась нервной, взбудораженной и даже слегка растерянной. На вопрос, где же Люциус, ответила, что его не выпускают из страны, а она оставаться в этом пропахшем неудачами склепе более не намерена.

— Так и сказала: не намерена. А потом, как бы между прочим, сообщила, что отца она оставила. Совсем.

— Развелись? — уточнил Невилл.

— Ну да... 

— Сочувствую.

Драко скривился и допил содержимое стакана — в нем оставалась еще добрая половина.

— Мне и в голову такое прийти не могло, всегда видел их только вместе. До сих пор не верю. Хотя... — он дернул плечами и вздохнул.

Драко писал отцу довольно часто, спрашивал и о Нарциссе, и о разводе, но тот ничего не объяснял. «Так получилось», «Никто не виноват», «Лучше для всех». О делах он писал больше.

— Упоминал о каких-то незначительных проблемах с Министерством, с отделом по правам эльфов или еще какой-то ерундой, о новых проектах. Потом начались простые отписки. Например, что сад разросся, а он не может найти нормального садовника. Три месяца назад я получил от него последнее письмо. И что странно: почерк менялся. В последних письмах я едва мог разобрать текст, будто он с трудом удерживал перо. Но — могу поклясться — все они были написаны его рукой. Я потом сверял. 

— Забеспокоился?

— Да. Он раньше писал, чтобы я ни в коем случае не приезжал. Что с ним-то все хорошо, а меня тут ждут огромные проблемы. И вдруг исчез. В газетах — тишина. Я съездил к маме — они тоже переписывались, хотя и не так интенсивно. Она сказала, что отец предупредил ее, что может пропасть и чтобы мы не волновались и не приезжали. Ни в коем случае не приезжали! Убеждала, что не стоит волноваться. «Ты же знаешь своего отца! Вечно впутывается в какие-то делишки, но всегда выходит сухим из воды. Главное, держаться подальше», — Драко передразнил мать. — Но, знаешь, Лонгботтом, по глазам было видно, что она собственным словам не верила. Нервничала и будто боялась. Мама мне в жизни не врала, а тут… Я подождал еще, а потом рванул сюда.

— И?

Невилл чувствовал азарт, тайна манила. Дело явно не ограничивалось исчезновением старшего Малфоя, иначе младший уже сидел бы в Аврорате, а не напивался в таверне. Драко долил себе огневиски, вытряхнул пару оставшихся на дне бутылки капель прямо в рот и придвинул стакан.

— Я аппарировал, как обычно, сразу к дверям дома. Мог бы и в холл... Но, в любом случае, у меня ничего не вышло. Вместо дома и сада я оказался у его ограды. Да, это точно была ограда Малфой-мэнора. Я узнал и подъездную дорогу, и старый дуб, на который лазил в детстве, и поле с речкой... Ну, понимаешь, родные места. А вот Малфой-мэнор… — Он сделал большой глоток. — Ограда заросла колючими кустами. Шиповником, вроде. С длиннющими и, кажется, ядовитыми шипами. В общем, не продраться. Я три часа с ним воевал — все без толку. — Драко стащил перчатки и показал руки — на него словно стая низзлов напала. 

— А перемахнуть через ограду на метле?

— Пробовал. Кусты мигом вырастают так, что не пролететь. Не знаю, что это за магия. Я хотел было спалить их Адским пламенем, но не рискнул.

Невилл его отлично понимал.

— Не думаешь, что твой отец мог сам поставить такую защиту? Может, перестарался немного, и теперь к нему даже совы не долетают.

— Мог, конечно. Так мне в Аврорате и сказали, — Драко усмехнулся. — Только он оставил бы какую-то лазейку для меня. Он всегда так делал. Я уж думал — может, к Поттеру пойти... 

— К Гарри? Зачем?

— Ну, он маме должен… Поможет объяснить этим аврорам, что отца надо спасать. Блин. Не знаю, что делать. — Он уронил голову на руки. — Сижу тут надираюсь от страха, как последний…

Невиллу стало не по себе, и он решил перевести мысли Драко в более конструктивное русло.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я, как специалист по флоре, взглянул на этот шиповник?

— Вырубил бы его на хрен как-нибудь. Я просто хочу знать, что с моим отцом все хорошо. Если он сам вырастил весь этот гербарий — пусть, ладно, его дело. Но... не верю. Не в его стиле.

Драко был уже совсем пьян и едва ли не рыдал. Невиллу даже стало немного жаль его — проблемы с семьей и страх за родных были очень знакомы. И он пообещал помочь. Даже про плату не сказал — как-то не подумал. Ему уже самому было интересно разобраться в этом феномене. Если он и слышал о волшебных кустах шиповника, то только в старых сказках. 

И судя по тому, что он теперь видел собственными глазами, эти сказки ожили.


	3. Chapter 3

По-хорошему, надо было сразу прорываться обратно, но Невилл почему-то об этом не подумал. Парк перед ним был не просто запущен — он будто никогда не знал человеческой руки. Вздымался ввысь огромными дикими деревьями, под которыми вольготно разрослись пышные кусты. Трава доходила Невиллу почти до пояса. Даже в диком лесу растительность не была столь буйной, разве что в тропиках. Но вокруг росли в основном привычные яблони, клены, березы, дубы, шиповник, барбарис, плющ. Магические травки и кусты вроде бубонтюберов, слив-цеппелинов и волшебной рябины жили рядом с обычными. Невилл решил особо не присматриваться, иначе можно было остаться здесь надолго, описывая растение за растением. Он уже видел не совсем обычную разновидность рябины волшебной с крупными, почти как у вишни, ягодами.

Драко говорил о трех месяцах. Со дня победы, когда Малфой-мэнор обыскивался аврорами, тоже минуло не так много времени. В лучшем случае, чуть больше двух лет, но наверняка меньше. Невозможно было представить, чтобы парк зарос так быстро сам по себе. Тут явно поработала магия, и очень непростая. Многие гербологи руку бы отдали, лишь бы узнать способ ускорить рост и созревание магических растений без потери их волшебных свойств. 

Невилл прислушался — в парке царила удивительная тишина. Только шелестели ветви высоких деревьев. Из-за обильной густой зелени кругом лежал мягкий уютный полумрак. Несмотря на необычную ситуацию, страшно почти не было. Сердце быстро стучало, ладони вспотели, но ужасно хотелось пойти дальше. Любопытство гнало вперед — скорее добраться до особняка и посмотреть, что с ним случилось. И, может, найти мистера Малфоя.

То, что Невилл сейчас видел вокруг, напоминало ему старую маггловскую сказку о спящей красавице. Из всех подробностей только и осталось, что шиповник, красавица и поцелуй, которым ее следовало разбудить. Он представил, как находит спящего мистера Малфоя в самой дальней спальне особняка, и… И что? Целовать его Невилл точно не собирался. Просто вызовет колдомедиков, если действительно найдет.

Он осторожно продвигался вперед. Среди стоявших довольно тесно стволов появился небольшой просвет. Наверное, именно там раньше проходила главная подъездная дорога к дому. Невилл пробрался через ивовые заросли и пошел по густой траве, стараясь не оступиться. Кругом было все так же тихо. 

Невилл поглядывал по сторонам, отмечая про себя различные растения. На первый взгляд, тут были довольно обычные виды, но, присмотревшись, он понял, что далеко не все были типичны для Уилтшира — даже для Британии в целом. Что-то встречалось только в пустынях, что-то — в горах или тропиках, а чему-то Невилл названий и вовсе не знал, хотя считал себя неплохим гербологом. Он даже остановился и сделал несколько снимков заинтересовавших его растений, чтобы показать экспертам. Потом, когда он отсюда выберется.

Но ему даже хотелось задержаться здесь подольше, исследовать, взять образцы, составить подробный гербарий и все-все описать. А еще лучше — привести сюда мадам Спраут или своего начальника, а может, мистера Хиршнера, главу самого известного и самого большого питомника волшебных растений в Британии — возможно, попав сюда, он в благодарность возьмет Невилла к себе на работу. Они могли бы хорошо изучить парк и, вероятно, нашли бы редкие и неизвестные науке виды, которые принесут людям пользу. У одного Невилла такая работа заняла бы годы и годы.

В парке было несколько теплее, чем за стеной. Пробираясь через заросли, Невилл совершенно взмок и вымотался. Но когда он подумал, что уже и шагу ступить не сможет, густые деревья расступились, открывая взгляду высокий дом, заросший плющом, диким огурцом, виноградом и какими-то толстыми необычного вида лианами. Невилл так и не смог их припомнить — толстые стебли, мясистые листья и маленькие яркие цветочки разного цвета — от фиолетового до едва ли не зеленоватого. Местами через зелень проглядывал белоснежный мрамор, лепнина, камень стен и оконные стекла, но основная часть дома была погребена под тяжелой зеленой массой.

Большая двустворчатая дверь была распахнута настежь. Вьюнки оплетали ее кругом, образуя украшенную яркими цветами арку. На ступенях крыльца пробивались подорожники и одуванчики. Невилл поднялся и осторожно заглянул внутрь. В доме царил полумрак и, похоже, никого не было. Он мгновение нерешительно помялся на пороге, но потом вошел. 

В доме буйства зелени не наблюдалось. Гладкий мраморный пол был чист, широкую лестницу устилал чуть поеденный молью ковер. На потолке висела огромная покосившаяся люстра. Кругом стояла тишина, гулкая и какая-то недобрая. Невилл оглянулся на парк и снова прислушался. Показалось, что где-то там, в глубине зарослей, раздался шорох, треснула ветка... Нет. Все тихо. 

Невилл взглянул налево, направо — через высокие и широкие двери хорошо просматривались огромные пустые залы — и пошел по лестнице наверх.

Второй этаж был таким же нежилым, как и первый. Многочисленные портретные рамы, украшавшие холл, оказались пусты. Так же пусты были и комнаты, в которые Невилл заглядывал, открывая тяжелые двери. Стекла в окнах были выбиты, и в них забрались вьюнки, но дальше оконных рам в дом вползти не решались. 

В одной комнате Невиллу попалась сломанная кровать, в другой — треснувший обеденный стол и разбитая в крошево посуда. Некоторые стулья выглядели так, будто их с силой шарахнули об стену. В третьей, с выломанным окном, он обнаружил следы длинных когтей, словно сюда забрался лев, тигр или как минимум гиппогриф. Невилл даже выглянул в окно, чтобы понять, куда делся зверь, — если это, конечно, был зверь. Под окном росла раскидистая усыпанная кроваво-красными ягодами вишня. Пара толстых ветвей у нее была сломана. 

Невилл поежился и покрепче сжал свою палочку. Оставалось надеяться, что приближение такого большого зверя он услышит. Но увиденное сделало свое дело: тишина сразу стала казаться угрожающей. Теперь он еще напряженнее вслушивался в тихие шорохи листвы, ожидая услышать хруст ломаемых ветвей или цокот длинных когтей по полу и страшась этого.

И все же он решил исследовать до конца хотя бы второй этаж, а потом уже думать, как выбираться. 

Следующей комнатой на его пути оказался кабинет. Камин в нем остыл — похоже, тут давно никого не было. Часть разорванных книг валялась на полу, другая была раскидана по углам, словно кто-то в ярости вытряхнул их из шкафа.

Невилл поднял опрокинутое кресло и оглядел рабочий стол. На нем все еще лежала стопка писчей бумаги, были раскиданы перья — все до одного сломанные. Под толстым слоем пыли лежала палочка. Изящная, длинная, черная, с красивой серебристой рукояткой. Такая палочка могла принадлежать только Люциусу Малфою.


	4. Chapter 4

Невилл занес над находкой руку, но прикоснуться не решился. Первое, что он понял, — скорее всего, Люциус Малфой свой дом добровольно не покидал. Второе — он, вероятно, даже не пытался сражаться. Палочка лежала так, словно ее оставили специально. Имелось еще какое-то третье и даже четвертое с пятым, но эти мысли очень быстро перепутались. Ясно было одно: отсюда следовало уходить. Потом звать авроров, невыразимцев и Министерство, чтобы во всех этих странностях разбирались специалисты. Палочка — это уже улика, ни один волшебник не расстанется с ней добровольно. Случилось что-то очень нехорошее. 

Невилл посмотрел на камин, в котором до сих пор лежало несколько целых поленьев, поднял палочку и зажег их. Дым не уходил — должно быть, забилась труба. Невилл погасил огонь, пачкаясь в саже, подлез снизу и посмотрел вверх. Точно, забито. Если не расчистить, воспользоваться камином для перемещения не получится. Он бросил вверх несколько заклинаний, но существенного результата не добился: посыпались осколки кирпича, перья и прочий мусор, но засор остался на месте. Невилл весь перемазался, ужасно устал и только убедился, что своими силами с камином ничего сделать не сможет. 

Он попытался аппарировать, но у него не вышло. Оставалось вернуться к ограде и… может, если снова помахать перед шиповником гриффиндорским шарфом, тот его выпустит? Других идей у него пока не было. 

Путь назад оказался как будто тяжелее. Колючки цеплялись за штаны и мантию, ветки старались вырвать волосы или выколоть глаз. Невилл всегда любил растения, но сейчас все больше хотел выкорчевать каждое из них с корнем. Даже ту яблоню, увешанную спелыми румяными плодами, которая едва его этими плодами не убила. Или эту розу с прекрасными благоухающими гигантскими цветками, которая исцарапала ему все руки. 

Еще Невилл не мог отделаться от чувства, что кто-то за ним следит. Нет, он не слышал ни подозрительных шорохов, ни шагов, ни хруста ломаемых ветвей. Парк был по-прежнему тих, но ощущение, что кто-то идет за ним по пятам, не отпускало. 

Невилл бы побежал, но он и шел-то с трудом. Пот лил градом. Палочка скользила в руке, волосы липли к щекам и шее. Невилл то и дело оборачивался, поэтому не было ничего удивительного, что в какой-то момент он зацепился за корягу и рухнул в густую траву. Палочка, которую он держал в руке, попала на твердый корень и противно треснула под весом хозяина. 

Невилл похолодел. Сглотнул. Поднял палочку к глазам — она раскололась пополам и держалась теперь только на сердцевине — волосе единорога. Бабушка просто убьет, если узнает, — было его первой мыслью. Второй — что он остался фактически без защиты в диком парке, где ходит неизвестная тварь с длинными когтями. На мгновение Невилл даже дышать перестал, прислушиваясь. Но никакого подозрительного шума так и не услышал. 

Надо было выбираться. Он поднялся и, едва ли не пригибаясь, поспешил дальше. Ограда была уже совсем близко. Шиповник встретил его, выставив длинные шипы. Невилл помахал гриффиндорским шарфом, но теперь это не возымело эффекта. Шипы даже будто стали длиннее. 

Чего-то такого Невилл и ожидал. 

— Диффиндо! 

Руку неприятно кольнуло, из палочки посыпались искры; белесый луч ударил в стену шиповника, но отразился и оцарапал Невиллу щеку. Боли он почти не почувствовал, но кровь потекла сразу и прямо за ворот. Невилл попытался залечить царапину, но едва не лишился уха — несколько отрезанных прядей упали на землю. Туда же попали и капельки крови. Откуда-то сразу вылезли мелкие желтые цветочки, которые стали жадно ее пить. Невилл зажал царапину и отошел от этих малюток подальше — еще покусают — знал он такие растения. 

Похоже, самому было не справиться. Невилл вздохнул. Звать на помощь не хотелось, но другого варианта он сейчас не видел. Разве что сделать подкоп, да и то, у такого шиповника и корни могут участвовать в защите, тогда под землёй тоже не пробраться. 

Невилл попытался вызвать Патронуса. Палочка вспыхнула белым, и Патронус стек на землю молоком, которое мгновенно выпила новая порция хищных цветов. Теперь она потрескивала в руках Невилла и работать, похоже, не собиралась. 

— Ну прости, я же нечаянно, — пробормотал он, но палочке от его слов лучше не стало. 

Оставалось… А что оставалось? Вернуться в дом? От этой мысли мурашек стало только больше. В доме была как минимум ещё одна палочка. И пусть чужие палочки работают так же неохотно, как сломанные, всё же был шанс, что с ней получится отправить Патронуса. Вот только в дом возвращаться не хотелось. 

Почти совсем стемнело. Парк казался еще опаснее, хотя его тишину по-прежнему не тревожил ни один посторонний шорох. Невилл сглотнул и попытался наколдовать Люмос — почти безрезультатно. Тусклый, чадящий, словно пламя свечи, огонек толком ничего не освещал. 

Невилл медленно двинулся к дому. Даже если палочка не поможет, можно найти там какую-нибудь комнату, запереться в ней и дождаться утра. Если получится — поспать. А при свете уже попытаться что-нибудь придумать. Например, забраться на крышу и осмотреться или прочистить эту чертову трубу. Ну, мало ли, какие еще есть варианты! Может, порт-ключ найдется. Или экстренный способ связи. Да куча возможностей! Это же Малфои — в доме должно быть полным-полно магических артефактов. 

Чуть приободренный этими мыслями, Невилл пошел быстрее. Погода стояла все такая же теплая, если не жаркая. Ночи в Британии, даже в ее южной части, были прохладными, но парка это не касалось. Климат в поместье сильно отличался от привычного. 

Обратный путь оказался намного легче. Ветки не старались его оцарапать, а как будто сами убирались с пути; корни не цеплялись, колючек он даже не видел. Все это Невиллу не нравилось, но другого выхода, кроме как вернуться в дом, он придумать сейчас не мог. Если бы рядом был Драко, тот бы, возможно, предложил другой вариант. Например, переночевать в какой-нибудь сторожке. Или воспользоваться подземным ходом — наверняка в таком старом замке он есть. 

Дом был все так же тих и темен. Невилл поднялся на второй этаж и сразу прошел в кабинет. На мгновение ему показалось, что по лестнице метнулась тень. Невилл замер, пригляделся, но так и не увидел ничего странного. Да и слышал он только собственное дыхание и стук сердца. В кабинете тоже ничего не изменилось. Все те же разбросанные книги, запыленный стол и палочка. 

Невилл подошел к столу, тронул палочку одним пальцем, боясь, что та отреагирует на прикосновение проклятием. Но нет, она лишь покатилась, оставляя в пыли след. Тогда Невилл взял ее и обернулся к входу. 

В дверном проеме стояло чудовище и скалило острые клыки. Его желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками смотрели прямо на Невилла.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ступе… 

Он не успел — чудовище прыгнуло на него и вышибло из руки палочку. Огромные когти едва не распороли Невиллу руку. Он попытался взмахнуть второй палочкой, но чудовище сжало ее в своей лапище и сломало окончательно. Хруст отозвался болью в сердце. 

Невилл лежал, прижатый к полу сильным, мощным, покрытым густой шерстью телом. Хищная пасть зависла прямо у носа. Он почувствовал, как на щеку капнула слюна. Чудовище фыркнуло, принюхиваясь. Должно быть, решало, не съесть ли его. Невилл лихорадочно ощупывал пол в поисках хоть чего-нибудь. Тут же столько мусора! Должно быть… — его рука коснулась чего-то тяжелого и каменного. Невилл с размаху ударил этой штукой монстра по голове. 

Пресс-папье выпало из руки, а чудовище отпрыгнуло и оказалось на столе. Невилл вскочил и побежал, не разбирая дороги. Он промчался по коридору и бросился на третий этаж, перепрыгнул через сброшенные на пол гобелены, изодранные страшными — уже известно, чьими! — когтями, и влетел в первую попавшуюся комнату. Чертыхаясь, он придвинул к двери сначала комод, потом тяжелый стол и для надежности подпер все стулом и кроватью. Только после этого он отошел к окну, стараясь отдышаться и прислушиваясь. 

Невилл ждал, когда дверь содрогнется под страшными ударами зверя, но за ней было тихо и спокойно. Он обернулся на окно — стекло было целым, створки закрыты на толстый шпингалет. Никаких высоких деревьев внизу не росло, только чуть правее виднелась водосточная труба, а сверху нависал скат крыши. На всякий случай Невилл еще раз проверил засов и отошел к стене. 

Что-то проскрежетало сверху и затихло. Невилл сглотнул и огляделся — из оружия у него сейчас был разве что тазик для умывания и лопатка для выкапывания растений. О, и волшебный секатор — его-то он и вытащил из сумки и взял в руку. Не убьет, так хоть когти чудовищу подрежет. Но ничего не происходило: никто не рвался в комнату, не рычал и не пытался его сожрать. Паника постепенно отступала. Невилл сел на кровать. 

Ситуация сложилась аховая. Пожалуй, в настолько паршивом положении он оказался впервые, если не вспоминать Волдеморта и Хогвартс, в котором развлекались Кэрроу. Хотя… в Хогвартсе всегда была потенциальная возможность сбежать и отправиться по лесам бить егерей. А еще там были друзья. 

В Малфой-мэноре он оказался один. Точнее, один на один с каким-то кошмарным чудовищем — без палочки, возможности отсюда выбраться или хоть как-то дать о себе знать. Была надежда, что бабушка, потеряв его, поднимет тревогу, найдет Драко Малфоя, вытрясет из него информацию и придет на помощь с отрядом авроров, невыразимцев, гербологов и так далее… Зная бабушку, можно было гарантировать, что она за собой на спасение внука полминистерства во главе с Кингсли притащит. Да вот только до этого момента надо еще дожить, а шансов было не так уж много. 

Невилл снова прислушался — ничего. Он был далек от мысли, что удар пресс-папье по голове убил чудовище. Когда он убегал, оно выглядело вполне живым, вот только в погоню почему-то не отправилось. Будто, сбежав, Невилл более не представлял для него интереса. Или… 

Голова работала с трудом. Он все еще ждал нападения, боялся. Настоящий гриффиндорец: от чудовища сбежал, а теперь торчит тут, спрятавшись в углу, словно глупый мышонок. Невилл обеими руками сжал секатор и вздохнул. Надо было прекратить паниковать, взять себя в руки и серьезно подумать. 

Уже совсем стемнело, но Невилл разглядел закатившуюся в угол свечу, достал со дна сумки спички — иногда оказывалось удобней воспользоваться ими, а не палочкой, — и зажег ее. Тут же обнаружился и небольшой подсвечник, в который отправилась свеча. На всю ночь ее не хватит. Невилл достал из сумки блокнот и карандаш и попытался систематизировать имеющиеся у него факты. Страх мешал ему думать абстрактно, надо было сосредоточиться и все записать или зарисовать. 

Он нарисовал квадрат, обвел его кругом и подписал: «шиповник». В квадрате изобразил букву «М». Потом нарисовал внутри маленькую палочку, а рядом с квадратом — чертика. В общем-то, все было просто, как дважды два. Он пришел в заколдованный Малфой-мэнор, в котором, по идее, жил всего один человек, и нашел только одно живое существо, которое явилось, только когда Невилл посмел взять в руки палочку Люциуса Малфоя. 

Когда все стало понятнее, страх резко схлынул. Невилл с облегчением вздохнул и вытер взмокший лоб. 

Он перелистнул страницу и записал в том порядке, в каком гипотезы приходили ему в голову: 

1\. Мистер Малфой превратился в монстра, но понимает, что происходит   
2\. Чудовище съело мистера Малфоя и теперь охраняет его палочку   
3\. Мистер Малфой превратился в чудовище и себя не осознает   
4\. Мистер Малфой где-то в поместье и прячется от чудовища   
5\. … 

На пятом пункте идеи у Невилла закончились, и он вернулся к написанному. Первый вариант казался самым благоприятным, второй — самым неблагоприятным. Подумав, он переписал строчки по степени опасности. Именно в таком порядке гипотезы и следовало бы проверять. Ну… или хотя бы обдумать. 

Против гипотезы «чудовище съело Мистера Малфоя» говорили спокойно лежавшая на столе палочка, отсутствие тела и следов крови. За — следы борьбы по всему дому, правда… следы были бескровными, страдала только мебель — словно кто-то в ярости кидался на нее и стены. Против говорило и то, что чудовище не погналось за Невиллом и не пыталось до него добраться сейчас. Все же он пробыл в поместье несколько часов, а чудовище явилось, только когда он пришел за палочкой. Подумав, Невилл поставил около пункта жирный знак вопроса и подписал: «Маловероятно». 

Вторым шел пункт: «мистер Малфой превратился в чудовище и себя не осознает». Тут Невилл ничего сказать не мог — фактов не хватало. Особо разумным чудовище Невиллу не показалось, так что он обвел пункт кружочком и написал: «Возможно». 

Он подумал над идеей о том, что Люциус Малфой прячется где-то в поместье. Может, он практиковался в черной магии, вызвал демона или еще что-то страшное или трансфигурировал любимую собаку? Да мало ли что? Попал в ловушку, не может выбраться, где-то скрывается? Может быть, в подвале, о котором рассказывала Луна. Эта идея тоже выглядела вполне правдоподобной. 

Как и последняя. 

В любом случае выходило, что испугался он, похоже, зря. И для разъяснения ситуации следует чудовище найти, поговорить с ним, ну, или… или придумать что-то еще. Невилл попытался вспомнить, как чудовище выглядело, — во время борьбы от ужаса он даже не особо его рассмотрел. Видел только узкую, немного лисью морду, пасть, полную острейших клыков, страшные глаза и острые когти, которые могли бы одним ударом вспороть человеку живот. Шерсть была довольно длинной и мягкой, скорее всего светлой — на закате она казалась желто-розовой. Передвигалось чудовище на двух ногах, хотя было очевидно: удобнее ему на четырех. Если подытожить, чудовище напоминало помесь крупного волка, кота и ночного кошмара. 

— Ну, может, в спокойном состоянии оно даже симпатичное. 

Волков и кошек Невилл скорее любил. 

За окном что-то хрустнуло. Было уже совсем темно, но ему показалось, что внизу что-то блеснуло. А потом закачались большие кусты, растущие возле дома, — кто-то большой убежал в парк. У Невилла возникло ощущение, что этот кто-то специально явился под окна, чтобы показать: опасности больше нет, можно выходить. Теперь надо было решить — поверить такому представлению или счесть ловушкой и остаться в «безопасной» комнате. 

Бабушка всегда говорила, что по-настоящему смелый человек не тот, кто не боится, а тот, кто боится, но при необходимости побеждает свой страх. Невилл был гриффиндорцем, значит — смелым, и значит, он должен был победить свой страх и выйти из комнаты, чтобы разобраться в происходящем. 

Решив это для себя, Невилл начал отодвигать от двери мебель. Создание баррикады далось ему гораздо легче, так что у него появилась еще пара синяков. Невилл взял в одну руку свечу, во вторую — секатор и осторожно выглянул за дверь. 

В доме было темно и тихо. Никаких следов пребывания чудовища Невилл не обнаружил. Он сделал шаг из комнаты и вздрогнул, когда скрипнула половица. Снова прислушался и пошел вперед. Он спустился на второй этаж и огляделся. Дверь в кабинет была сорвана с петель — больше никаких изменений в коридоре Невилл не заметил. Можно было спуститься еще ниже, но смысла в этом не было, поэтому он направился в кабинет. Возможно, там найдется что-то, что даст подсказку. 

В кабинете царил еще больший бедлам, чем до этого. Стол был перевернут, кресла валялись на полу. Палочек — ни малфоевской, ни сломанной — Невилла — не было. Оконное стекло было разбито, и в комнату проникала ночная прохлада. А на подоконнике появился большой кувшин с водой и тарелка фруктов.


	6. Chapter 6

Это что же? Для него? Невилл потыкал пальцем в грушу — настоящая. Открыл крышку кувшина и понюхал воду — она ничем не пахла, как и веритасерум. Или как самая обычная чистая вода. Невилл на мгновение представил, как когтистое чудовище ищет на кухне блюдо, собирает по всему саду фрукты, наливает в кувшин чистую воду из родника и приносит сюда. Специально для него. Он неуверенно хихикнул и отпил немного воды. Не самая хорошая идея, если у тебя нет безоара, но пить Невиллу действительно хотелось. В горле совсем пересохло. 

Вода оказалась совершенно нормальной — чистой и даже почти сладкой, как свежайшая родниковая. Он давно такой не пил. Фрукты на первый взгляд тоже были обыкновенными — пара груш и яблок, банан, апельсин, виноград. Ужин получился скромным, но Невиллу вполне хватило, чтобы насытиться. О появлении воды и еды тоже надо было еще подумать. Чудовище точно это все принести не могло, даже если бы захотело. Теперь можно было продолжить поиски выхода и разгадки — одно, по-видимому, проистекало из другого. 

Невилл поднял с пола высокий канделябр, собрал раскатившиеся по углам свечи, воткнул в него и зажег их от своей, уже догорающей. Сразу стало намного светлее. Он осмотрел, не сходя с места, кабинет, отмечая следы когтей на полу, мебели и стенах и сброшенные на пол картины. Чудовище явно было в ярости, сорвало злость на обстановке, а потом убежало, предварительно оставив гостю ужин. Какое хорошее чудовище. 

Невилл заглянул в ящики перевернутого стола, пролистал пару книг — нет, если ответы где и были, то явно не в кабинете. 

Он вышел и осмотрелся. Пустой дом все еще пугал, хотя теперь, когда он для себя решил, что чудовище и есть мистер Малфой, стало уже не так страшно. Он помнил, что по левую руку дом уже осмотрел, поэтому пошел направо. Возможно, там найдется что-нибудь интересное. Кроме того, стоило найти подходящее место для сна. 

Возле кабинета располагалась еще одна комната с большим, но разрушенным камином. Сломанные кресла валялись у стен, пол был покрыт крупными осколками, а в воздухе еще ощущался запах алкоголя. За следующей дверью нашлась пустая столовая с большим перевернутым столом; еще дальше — дверь не открывалась. 

Невилл подергал ручки, огляделся, пытаясь сообразить, чем бы можно было воспользоваться, но не нашел ничего подходящего. Его взгляд упал на открытое окно столовой. Невилл высунулся из него, едва не вывалившись. Окна запертой комнаты были совсем близко, и по лианам до них вполне можно было добраться, если только стебли выдержат его вес. Невилл подергал ближайшую лиану. Она была шершавой, чуть теплой и казалась вполне надежной. В джунглях на таких даже раскачиваться можно было, не то что использовать вместо лестницы. Невилл еще раз подергал сначала одну, потом — вторую, и вылез в окно. 

В первый момент он чуть не сорвался. Под ногой оказался непрочный стебель, и Невилл повис на руках, лихорадочно шаря ногой в поисках надежной опоры — ею послужил очередная толстая лиана, которая будто специально оказалась под ногой. Дальше дело пошло проще. Переплетение лиан образовало довольно крепкую сеть, по которой можно было двигаться как вправо или влево, так и вверх или вниз. 

Невилл добрался до окна запертой комнаты за считанные минуты. Выбил стекло ручкой секатора, аккуратно, чтобы не порезаться, просунул руку в получившуюся дыру, открыл шпингалет и полез внутрь. Стебель мягко спружинил, проталкивая его внутрь. 

Он попал в библиотеку. Затхлым и пыльным воздухом здесь едва можно было дышать — Невилл сразу закашлялся. Комната оказалась велика: лунного света едва хватало, чтобы осмотреться. По всем стенам тянулись к высокому потолку забитые книгами стеллажи. Все они, а также двери, были оплетены густыми лианами. Нетронутым остался только центр комнаты напротив заросшего зеленью камина. Там стоял стол, за ним — кресло и рядом — узкий кожаный диван. Невилл подошел ближе. На столе нашлись свечи, которые он сразу зажег, и раскиданые книги. Очень странный набор — сборники сказок, в том числе маггловских, и книги о проклятьях. Некоторые из них валялись на полу, словно их побросали в порыве ярости. 

Дорогие книги. Некоторые — очень старые. Невилл настолько древних и не встречал: обложки — из плотной кожи с золотым тиснением, страницы — из пожелтевшего пергамента. Они даже пахли специфически, можно сказать… магией. Невилл поднял каждую, аккуратно расправил примявшиеся страницы и сложил стопкой на столе. Часть книг была на латыни, другая — на неизвестном Невиллу языке, несколько — на французском, немецком, испанском. На английском нашлось всего три — «Старые ментальные проклятья», «Проклятья Волшебного народа» и богато иллюстрированная книга волшебных сказок. У Невилла в детстве была похожая, только рисунки были попроще — черно-белые и неподвижные. 

Он уже хотел положить сказки к другим книгам, как вдруг заметил на полях пометки. Почерк был нечитаемым, буквы сливались в частокол неровных палочек, но некоторые слова в тексте были подчеркнуты: «прокляла злая ведьма», «красавица», «смерть»… Невилл пролистал страницы и нашел пометки и в других сказках: «шиповник», «веретено», «сто лет». Около последнего стояло сразу три восклицательных знака, нацарапанных с такой силой, что перо продырявило страницу. 

Похоже, мистер Малфой — видимо, именно он оставил отметки — считал, что поместье прокляли, и пытался справиться собственными силами. И, судя по всему, проклятье возникло не одномоментно. Оно постепенно поражало поместье и его хозяина, а мистер Малфой то ли из гордости, то ли по какой-то другой причине не пытался найти помощь у кого-либо еще. 

Невилл вернул книгу на стол и задумался. Так и хотелось снова взять блокнот и расписать имевшуюся у него информацию, но, по сути, пока он не узнал ничего нового, только нашел подтверждение тому, что и так подозревал. Здесь действовало какое-то проклятье, замешанное на старых сказках. Интересно, может ли оно повлиять на того, кто проник в поместье позже? Невиллу лично не хотелось бы ни превратиться в чудовище или красавицу, ни заснуть на сто лет. Вот в красавца было бы неплохо. Хотя он сомневался, что этому обрадуется бабушка. 

Невиллу все казалось, что он что-то упускает. Что-то совсем элементарное. В животе некстати заурчало, и он понял: домовики! В столь старом поместье как Малфой-мэнор, обязаны были жить домовики, вспомнилось даже, что Драко, говоря о письмах отца, упоминал о каких-то проблемах с Министерством из-за них. И… не в самом же деле монстр или мистер Малфой — разницы в данном случае нет — принес фрукты и воду. 

У Невилла был не очень большой опыт общения с домовиками — бабушка их использование не одобряла, в доме их никогда не было, да и в Хогвартсе Невилл держался от них подальше. Поэтому он плохо себе представлял, как вызвать домового эльфа. Сначала он щелкнул пальцами — ничего. 

— Домовые эльфы? Кто-нибудь? — сказал он вполголоса, несколько опасаясь кричать. 

Похоже, он ошибся, никаких эльфов тут не было… Со стороны окна раздался звон — из рамы вылетели остатки стекла, а вслед за ними в комнату проник длинный, гибкий стебель, который замер в паре футов от Невилла. 

Стебель слегка изгибался, напоминая толстую змею, и едва ли не подмигивал парой кокетливых голубых цветочков.


	7. Chapter 7

Невилл весь остаток ночи и часть утра проспал на неудобном кожаном диване библиотеки. 

В попытках наладить хоть какой-то контакт с безмолвной лианой-домовиком он измучился так, что вырубился там же, где сидел, и совершенно точно не накрывался пледом. Должно быть, лиана позаботилась, как и о завтраке — большом кувшине с водой и тарелке фруктов. Видимо, иной диеты в Малфой-мэноре не предусматривалось. Невилл закутался в мягкий пушистый плед и начал завтракать, попутно составляя в уме план действий. 

Несмотря на нервную обстановку и не слишком удобный диван, выспался он отлично. Голова была ясной, а в душе царили любопытство и жажда исследований. Прежде всего он решил осмотреть парк, не отходя далеко от дома, потом — найти и изучить подвал, если в него еще можно попасть. Программой-максимум было обнаружить чудовище и наладить с ним контакт. С лианами, как показала практика, общаться не получалось. Они вроде бы слушались и демонстрировали желание помочь, но на любые вопросы о том, что тут произошло, как выбраться и где найти хозяина, только печально качали цветочками. 

Для начала Невиллу нужна была ванная, о чем он и сообщил молчаливым слугам. Стоило озвучить просьбу, как лианы, оплетавшие дверь, пришли в движение, расползлись, замок тихо щелкнул и открылся. Плющ свесился с косяка и стал стремительно расти в сторону коридора, словно показывая путь. Невилл послушно последовал за зеленым проводником в соседнюю с библиотекой спальню, а там уже нашел все, что было нужно: душ с прохладной водой и туалет. Теперь для счастья не хватало разве что чистой одежды. Ну и свободы передвижения, конечно. 

Освежившись, Невилл решил, что вполне готов на подвиги, но сначала хотелось обзавестись оружием. Лианам его просьба не понравилась: три змеевидных отростка окружили Невилла и недовольно зашевелили листочками, но потом из окна приползла четвертая. Она притащила короткий меч и бросила к ногам Невилла, после чего остальные оплели ее и оттащили из дома прочь. Видимо, единства мнения среди слуг не наблюдалось. 

Невилл спрятал оружие в сумку, сбежал по лестнице в холл и выскочил на улицу. Утро выдалось погожим. Солнце горело на ярко-голубом небе, дул легкий ветерок. Парк был полон запахов, словно парфюмерный магазин. Страшно было представить, сколько здесь росло цветов. Он даже не мог выделить какой-то определенный аромат: сотни, если не тысячи, их смешались в одну умопомрачительно благоухавшую волну. Она кружила голову и поднимала настроение, будто веселящая настойка. 

Невилл заранее решил, что пойдет в том направлении, в котором вечером исчезло чудовище. Для этого надо было обогнуть дом, и он решил двинуться на запад, чтобы солнце не слепило глаза. Парк был так же тих, как и вчера. Может, проклятье пыталось защититься от анимагов, поэтому не пускало сюда даже насекомых? Тогда интересно, куда делись животные и птицы, которые жили здесь раньше? Превратились в деревья и травы? Или ими пообедало чудовище? 

Невилл завернул за угол, оглядел верхушки деревьев и заметил возвышавшуюся над ними стеклянную крышу. Он решил подойти поближе и посмотреть, что же там такое. Тем более что растения с той стороны показались совсем уж необычными: там торчало что-то похожее на финиковую пальму и гигантскую драцену. 

В своей жизни Невилл видел немало оранжерей, но та, что открылась его взору в глубине парка, поражала воображение своими размерами. Кто-то из Малфоев явно увлекался разведением тропических растений. Пусть сейчас оранжерея нуждалась в ремонте, но коллекция, судя по виду, сохранилась и даже разрослась. Высоченные пальмы и эвкалипты выбили стекла, и из крыши торчали их вершины. По каркасу спускались узловатые ветви, украшенные гирляндами орхидей. Через густую зелень проглядывал вход — дверь была сорвана с петель и валялась на земле. 

Невилл заглянул внутрь — из-за плотно растущих стволов внутри царил полумрак. Воздух был пропитан влагой, жаром и душными терпкими ароматами с примесью гнильцы, а пол скрывали прелые листья, цветы и плоды. Местами доски прогнили, местами — сдались буйству зелени. Невилл скользнул дальше, прислушиваясь и едва ли не принюхиваясь. Ему было интересно и чуточку страшно. Отчаянно не хватало волшебной палочки. Он вытащил короткий меч, подаренный лианой, но засомневался, что сможет при случае повторить то, что когда-то сделал с Нагайной. 

Зачем он вообще поперся в эти джунгли? Невилл вытер пот со лба и остановился. Огляделся, поднял голову вверх — с ближайшего дерева свешивались плоды гуайавы, на соседнем — золотились манго. Толстые стебли лиан оплетали высокие стволы, смешивались с ветвями, тянулись по земле, словно бесконечные змеи. Воздух казался тяжелым и влажным. 

Что-то громко шмякнулось совсем рядом, за зарослями бамбука. Невилл едва не подпрыгнул. Затем раздался треск. Невилл перехватил меч поудобнее и поспешил через заросли. Он довольно быстро выскочил на небольшую каменную площадку с фарфоровой чашей фонтана и сразу заметил на полу бурые пятна. Кровь или сок? Невилл огляделся. 

Со всех сторон площадка была окружена плотной зеленью и лишь сверху — похоже, чаша находилась как раз в центре оранжереи — из-под высокого купола лился яркий дневной свет. Вокруг были разбросаны многочисленные воздушные корни и стебли. 

Невилл сделал несколько шагов вперед — в фонтанной чаше явно что-то было. Большие зеленые листья напоминали о лотосе, но за ними виднелось что-то темно-красное — то ли чашелистики, то ли... Один из корней дернулся под его ногой и вдруг обвил и сдавил ее, словно удав. Невилл попытался освободиться — не получилось. Рубанул мечом — из рассеченного корня брызнул грязный зеленоватый сок, но сверху выстрелил зеленый стебель и обхватил запястье, больно оцарапав шипами кожу. 

Невилл перекинул меч в другую руку, но еще один стебель поймал его в воздухе, а следующие два схватили за ноги, обвили туловище и потащили к чаше, где открыло зубастую алую пасть нечто невообразимое. Растение походило на какой-то волшебный гибрид непентес, кувшинки и мухоловки. На колючих белых зубцах, обрамлявших бордовую чашку цветка размером с большой котел, застряли кровавые ошметки. Под листьями плескалась густая, напоминавшая томатный суп жижа, в которой плавали белесые кости. Большие и маленькие. Невилл понял, что очень скоро к ним присоединится в том же качестве, и истошно заорал. Один из отростков мгновенно заткнул ему рот. Невилл попытался укусить его, но только подавился горькой зеленой массой и поспешил ее выплюнуть. Отросток мог быть ядовитым. 

Совсем близко раздался вой. От этого звука кровь холодела в жилах даже больше, чем при взгляде на красную смрадную пасть мухоловки. И, похоже, та тоже его услышала. Лианы и побеги пробила дрожь. Что-то большое и сильное продиралось через кусты. Словно испугавшись, чашечка сомкнула тяжелые листья и будто уменьшилась в размерах. Лианы потеряли силу — Невилл рухнул возле чаши, испачкавшись в вонючей красной жиже, и отполз подальше. Меч валялся в нескольких ярдах. Невилл, шатаясь, поднялся и пошел к нему. Ноги и руки все еще дрожали. Он ждал, что чертова мухоловка опять проснется, ее побеги оживут, и решил, пока этого не случилось, убраться от нее подальше. Как можно дальше! 

Из головы даже выветрилась основная цель — найти чудовище. К черту и его, и эту оранжерею, и все цветы, и фрукты... 

Невилл поднял взгляд — желтые глаза с продолговатыми зрачками смотрели на него очень внимательно и недобро. Зубастая пасть их хозяина была перепачкана кровью, и из нее свисало что-то белое. То ли кролик, то ли кошка. 

— Это вы меня спасли? Спасибо, — пробормотал Невилл и спрятал меч за спиной. 

Чудовище прищурило глаза. Нападать оно, похоже, не собиралось. Поэтому Невилл набрался храбрости и сказал: 

— Мистер Малфой... 

Взгляд чудовища полыхнул огнем, и оно скрылось в зарослях. Через мгновение послышался звон, словно оно выскочило прямо через стену оранжереи. Невилл мог его понять: мало кто хотел бы быть узнанным в таком виде. Представить себе чистокровного и высокомерного мистера Малфоя завтракающим сырой кошкой было тяжело, да и не хотелось, но эта гипотеза казалась ему наиболее вероятной. 

В любом случае нужно было наладить с хозяином поместья контакт, и он побежал следом. Надо поскорее разобраться с этим странным проклятьем! 

Невилл продрался через бамбуковые заросли и помчался по дорожке к выходу из оранжереи, но чудовища уже и след простыл. Кусты и деревья стояли безмолвно, но на одной из веток Невилл заметил клок белой шерсти и поспешил в ту сторону. 

Чудовище бежало почти бесшумно, в отличие от своего преследователя. Если бы не кусты, которые будто перемещались и специально образовывали едва заметную тропинку, тот бы потерялся уже через минуту. Сначала путь вел среди высоких вязов, перемежавшихся апельсиновыми деревьями и грушами, резко сменившимися самым настоящим еловым бором. Лианы исчезли, зато появились кустики черники и голубики. Они устилали землю сплошным ковром, но словно разбегались при приближении Невилла. 

В конце концов, он прошел через заросли жасмина и барбариса и оказался с восточной стороны дома. Среди высокой травы возвышалась ажурная стальная ограда, оплетенная диким виноградом. Простая железная калитка была распахнута, и за ней лежала дорожка, выложенная большими, поросшими мхом каменными плитами. За густыми зарослями шиповника и можжевельника виднелись белые камни и невысокое строение с посеревшей и заросшей лишайником мраморной крышей. Склеп.


	8. Chapter 8

Маленькое кладбище, казалось, магия не затронула. Трава здесь была низкая, кустов и деревьев почти не росло, только у каждого могильного камня цвели нарциссы. Должно быть, здесь нашло покой не одно поколение Малфоев. Некоторые могильные камни казались довольно новыми и сияли мраморной белизной, другие — совсем старыми — они посерели, а часть почти рассыпалась от времени. К надписям Невилл особенно не присматривался — история его интересовала мало, да и маловероятно, чтобы он встретил знакомые имена. Только улавливал краем глаза даты — девятнадцатый, восемнадцатый века и так далее. Чем ближе он подходил к склепу, тем старше становились могилы, а в траве стали попадаться мелкие косточки. 

Дверь склепа лежала на земле, внутри было темно и пыльно, а прямо на полу лежало роскошное зеленое покрывало и несколько подушек. Похоже, нашлось логово чудовища — правда, неясно, почему оно оказалось именно здесь. Потому что кладбище было единственным местом, которое не тронуло проклятье? 

Невилл шагнул внутрь. На задней стене виднелись мраморные плиты с полустертыми надписями, по бокам стояли высокие светильники без свечей. Больше ничего в склепе не было. Только… Невиллу привиделся подозрительный блеск в дальнем углу. Он осторожно, стараясь не наступать на покрывало, пробрался туда и нашел палочку Малфоя. Тут же под грязной подушкой обнаружились и останки его собственной; проку от нее теперь не было вовсе. На дереве виднелись следы зубов, словно ее кто-то грыз или использовал в роли зубочистки. И все же Невилл заботливо собрал обломки и упрятал на дно сумки — может, у Олливандера получится ее починить. Если Невилл когда-нибудь отсюда выберется. 

Он взглянул на малфоевскую палочку, которую пока не рискнул взять в руки. В прошлый раз это призвало чудовище, и в результате все закончилось дракой. Должно быть, с ней связана какая-то загадка — может, она в какой-то мере ключ от проклятья? Надо было разобраться. Невилл поднял ее и пошел к выходу — не хотелось оказаться рядом с разъяренным чудовищем в тесном склепе. 

Но он даже не успел выйти на дорожку, как чудовище появилось перед ним. Оно стояло на четвереньках, топорщило длинные усы, щерило окровавленную пасть и било себя по ногам хвостом. Его спина была выгнута дугой, как у рассерженной кошки, а когти скребли мох, прорезая в нем глубокие борозды. 

Невилл отступил. Зрелище его несколько напугало, но не настолько, чтобы сразу бежать. Он выставил перед собой палочку и сказал как можно более твердо: 

— Сэр, я уверен, что нам надо поговорить. 

Если чудовище и понимало его, виду не подало. Только рыкнуло что-то малопонятное, что при желании можно было принять за «Палочка». 

— Если я прав, и вы действительно мистер Малфой, кивните, пожалуйста. 

Чудовище продолжало стоять и бить себя хвостом по бедрам, цепляясь густой шерстью за ветви можжевельника. А потом скакнуло к Невиллу. 

— Ступефай! — крикнул он. 

Палочку выдернуло из ладони, она взмыла на пару футов вверх и стала увеличиваться, утолщаться, ветвиться, а потом с силой воткнулась в землю и укоренилась. Мгновение спустя над Невиллом шумел серебряной листвой огромный вяз. 

Следующий рык Невилл уже понял: 

— Идиот! 

Хотя, скорее всего, ему показалось. 

Чудовище взвыло, распушило шерсть, растопырило когти и прыгнуло на него. Получив с размаху тяжелой сумкой в бок, оно стукнулось о ствол вяза, а Невилл побежал к выходу. 

Знакомство явно не задалось. 

Дом был совсем рядом, и Невилл рванул к нему, чтобы спрятаться в надежной комнате. Да хоть в библиотеке! Дать время чудовищу успокоиться, а самому составить новый план действий. 

Фактов, что чудовище было Люциусом Малфоем, становилось все больше, но полностью Невилл уверен не был. Кроме того, в данной ситуации это ничего не решало. Мистер Малфой был опасен и пока был человеком. Пусть Визенгамот его не стал арестовывать, признав неопасным для общества, маловероятно, чтобы, будучи одним из Пожирателей, он никогда никого не убивал. И что ему помешает теперь, когда у него есть огромные когти и зубы, отомстить за уничтожение волшебной палочки, разорвав Невилла на части? Ничего. Сюда никто никогда не доберется — труп даже не найдут. 

Невилл слышал, как за спиной трещат ветки, сумка нещадно оттягивала плечо, но бросать ее он не хотел. Бежал, бежал, бежал, думая только о том, как бы не споткнуться. Кусты и деревья и сейчас продолжали помогать ему, а вот чудовищу, судя по недовольному рыку, везло меньше. В какой-то момент Невилл оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что чудище бьется в упавшей на него колючей лиане. 

Невилл выскочил у самых стен дома и сразу заметил почти обвалившуюся под тяжестью плетеных растений террасу. За ней виднелся темный проем входа, закрытый тяжелой зеленой шторой. Невилл ворвался в дом, едва не споткнувшись о нее, и заозирался. Он оказался в огромной и пустой кухне. 

На дровяной плите высились башни из кастрюль и мисок. Пол был усеян фарфоровыми и стеклянными осколками. Невилл бросился к двери, ведущей вглубь дома, но та не поддалась. Он бил по ней кулаками и ногами, но дверь даже не шелохнулась. Сбоку Невилл заметил еще одну, толкнул ее — и оказался в кладовке. Точнее, он подумал, что это должна быть кладовка, — еды в ней не было, только пустые запыленные полки, стеклянное крошево и люк в полу. Может, подземный ход? Выбирать не приходилось — Невилл уже слышал, как когти зацокали по полу террасы. Он открыл люк, вздрогнув от скрипа ржавых петель, затем запер хлипкую дверь кладовки и поспешно спустился, захлопнув за собой крышку. Пара минут форы у него была. 

Он едва мог нащупать в полной темноте ступеньки, опасно скрипевшие под его весом, и боялся, что дерево успело подгнить. Сколько ему спускаться — Невилл не видел, и в самом конце лестницы оступился и упал. Потерев подвернутую лодыжку, он зарылся в сумку в поисках свечи и спичек. Приходилось торопиться: судя по звукам, доносившимся сверху, чудовище уже вломилось в кладовку и теперь пыталось подцепить когтями кольцо от люка. Пока ему это не удавалось. 

Невилл едва не выронил коробок, доставая спичку, и обжег пальцы, зажигая свечу. В полумраке показались ряды пустых полок, толстые крюки для мяса, свешивавшиеся с потолка, несколько огромных, как в пивоварне, бочек и... Все? Невилл посмотрел наверх: крышка ходила ходуном, снизу ее удержать было нечем. Чудовище вот-вот сорвет ее с петель. Кажется, он пропал. 

Невилл зашарил свечой по сторонам, надеясь на чудо, и заметил за одной из бочек дверь. 

Тут крышка люка треснула. Чудовище довольно взрыкнуло. Невилл отскочил, налетел на стеллаж, чуть не сломал нос о бочку, но до двери добрался. Свеча погасла, однако он умудрился открыть дверь до того, как чудовище с ревом содрало крышку и соскочило вниз. 

Невилл вбежал в дверь и закрыл ее за собой на толстый засов. Спасен. Временно…


	9. Chapter 9

С другой стороны монстр скреб когтями, бился в дверь, но она была достаточно крепкой, чтобы удержать его. Невилл убедился в надежности засова, зажег новую свечу и стал медленно спускаться по неровным ступеням в темноту. В неизвестность. 

Где-то совсем рядом капала вода, ступеньки были мокрыми, местами заросли мхом и скользили под ногами. К счастью, лестница оказалась недлинной, и через пару десятков ступеней Невилл оказался на неровном каменном полу, который через несколько шагов сменился землей. 

Невилл возликовал про себя. Он оказался прав! Здесь на самом деле был подземный ход, который, если истории про особенности старых замков не врали, должен был вывести далеко за границу поместья. Главное, чтобы он не оказался завален. Невилл шел, прихрамывая, но быстро, то и дело оглядываясь и прислушиваясь. До него доносился только отдаленный рык чудовища, а в самом подземелье было достаточно тихо и даже свежо, как будто впереди был выход. Это обнадеживало. 

Земля под ногами была неровной, да еще то склизкой, то рыхлой, что несколько замедляло шаг. Ход стал уже, потолок опустился, заставляя немного пригнуться. Никаких ответвлений и ниш не попадалось, путь был достаточно прямой, только иногда чуть поворачивал: наверное, огибал твердые породы. Невилл почти успокоился и расслабился, когда впереди раздался шорох. Очень характерный шорох. Невилл сделал еще пару шагов и влип лицом в паутину. Паук, который ее сплел, судя по ее толщине, был очень и очень немаленьким. Невилл понадеялся, что пауки давно ушли или живут рядом маленькой колонией и побоятся показаться на глаза. Есть им тут, скорее всего, нечего... 

«Это здесь — нечего, а со стороны выхода?» — украдкой поинтересовался внутренний голос, очень похожий на голос Гермионы. Невилл сглотнул, вытащил меч, который чудом еще не потерял, и сжал его в потной ладони. Рукоятка была не очень удобной — острые камешки больно впивались в кожу. Совсем не меч Гриффиндора, воспоминание о котором придало Невиллу сил. 

Снова раздался шорох, на этот раз — где-то под потолком. Невилл срезал очередную паутину, перегородившую проход, и с трудом отчистил лезвие от липкой субстанции. Он посветил вперед — дальше снова ждала паутина, и встречаться с ее хозяевами совсем не хотелось. Надо было возвращаться назад. 

К чудовищу. Невилл бросил взгляд на пройденный путь. К разъяренному чудовищу, в заброшенный дом и парк. Или стоит рискнуть и пройти еще чуть дальше, чтобы понять, откуда же веет свежим воздухом? 

Кроме того, паутина не выглядела особо новой... но не то чтобы он разбирался в пауках. 

Со стороны входа что-то грохнуло и треснуло. Невилл заспешил дальше. 

Он срывал одну паутину за другой — ее становилось все больше, ее нити — толще, но ни одного паука он пока не видел. Невилл вообще не очень их боялся, даже дружил в детстве с одним, поселившимся в его комнате, и отдавал ему пойманных комаров. 

Невилл помнил рассказы Гарри и Рона о страшных акромантулах в Запретном лесу. Но то было там, в Запретном лесу, а Малфой-мэнор стоял в тысяче миль от него. Другие огромные пауки в Британии вроде не водились. Обычно. Насколько Невиллу было известно. 

Он с трудом сорвал очередную огромную паутину и почувствовал, как что-то цапнуло его за плечо. Рядом на пол упал засохший трупик летучей мыши. Невилл повернул голову и даже не вскрикнул — лишь отпрыгнул, врезавшись в покрытую паутиной стену. Гигантский паук свешивался, цепляясь задними лапами за потолок. Он шевелил жвалами и передними лапами, пытаясь добраться до Невилла. 

— Ну... ничего особенно страшного, — пробормотал он для себя. — Просто паук. Один. Или два. 

В неверном свете на очередной паутине промелькнуло что-то большое и черное. Невилл перехватил меч поудобнее и пошел дальше. Теперь он торопился еще сильнее. Позади раздавались удары и треск — чудовище все не отступало, видимо, потеря волшебной палочки в его глазах действительно стоила преследования, а может, и убийства. В любом случае от встречи пока стоило воздержаться. 

Невилл уже твердо решил, что, как только выберется, приведет сюда невыразимцев и авроров, — пусть разбираются и помогают несчастному мистеру Малфою. Ну, или расправляются с чудовищем, если оно полакомилось Малфоем. Было бы даже немного жаль — в монстре чувствовались определенные красота и грация, так что лучше бы в министерстве попытались его изучить. 

Невилл разрубил очередную паутину, шагнул вперед, но тут свеча с шипением погасла — с потолка на нее что-то капнуло. Невилл зашарил в сумке в поисках спичек; пока искал, все прислушивался к неприятным шорохам, которые будто активизировались. Что-то задело его ногу, коснулось плеча, волос. Руки мелко задрожали, но он все же нашел спички, чиркнул, запалил свечу и едва не заорал. Точнее… заорал бы, но от ужаса у него перехватило дыхание, а потому вместо крика он только сдавленно охнул. 

Пауки кишели везде. Жирные, черные. Они шевелили своими лапами и жвалами, гроздьями свешивались с потолка. Трое уже карабкались по ногам Невилла, двое опустились на плечи. Он развернулся, готовый бежать, но пауки были и за спиной. Голос, наконец, прорезался. Невилл завопил, стал счищать с себя пауков, задрыгал ногами. Пара забралась на руки, Невилл попытался их содрать, но они стали кусаться, царапаться, пытаясь удержаться, оставляя кровоточащие следы. 

Пауки были неприятно мохнатыми, и Невилл с трудом подавил рвотные позывы. 

Теперь он как никто понимал Рона. Невилл замахал мечом, пытаясь прорубиться через сплошное живое море. Пауки пикировали ему на плечи, кусали за уши и шею. Укусы жгло, они страшно зудели, что очень мешало отбиваться. Пробраться через мохнатое многоногое море становилось все труднее. Невилл рисковал остаться погребенным под ковром пауков, и мысль об этом придавала сил. 

Впереди что-то грохнуло, треснуло, раздался рык — похоже, чудовище прорвалось в подземелье, и Невилл уже не знал, что хуже: пауки или клыкастый разъяренный монстр. Он не успел прийти к окончательному выводу — сзади послышался громкий шорох, цокот, и Невилла сбило с ног. Он перекатился и вслепую замахал мечом, борясь с волнами пауков. Свеча откатилась в сторону, и от ее света на стенах заплясали тени, но потом она с шипением погасла. В темноте у Невилла не оставалось ни единого шанса. 

Кто-то большой и сильный ухватил Невилла за ногу и потянул к себе. Он закричал, попытался сесть и воткнуть в это что-то меч, но лезвие только соскальзывало с твердого панциря, словно этот кто-то был в доспехах. Сбоку шевелились пауки, кусали Невилла за голые руки, пытались забраться в штаны, за пазуху, бегали по нему, оплетая паутиной. Она лезла в рот, а он отплевывался, пытался срывать ее, но пауков было слишком много. Невилл начал выдыхаться. Лучше бы он не убегал от чудовища или хотя бы остался сидеть под дверью, а не пытался пройти через паутину. А еще лучше — не слушал бы Драко Малфоя. От ужаса Невилл не мог уже даже кричать. 

Глаза привыкали к темноте. Стены и потолок подземелья оказались покрыты тонким слоем фосфоресцирующего лишайника — это давало хоть какой-то свет. Но единственное, что Невилл увидел — огромную, занимавшую весь проход темную фигуру. На «его» чудовище она похожа не была. Да сколько же здесь монстров?! Может, это — Малфой? А может, в подземельях до сих пор томился забытый узник, сходил с ума, а когда пало проклятье, — превратился в это? 

Пауки тварь не боялись. Невилл видел, как они сновали вокруг нее, забирались на спину, словно дети. Он чувствовал, как когти — или что-то еще — рвут штанину и вот-вот вцепятся уже в голую ногу. Невилл забился, закричал, но добился только того, что тварь сжала ногу сильнее. 

Впереди забрезжил неяркий свет. С чего он подумал, что это сулит неприятности, Невилл не знал. Он пытался цепляться руками за стены, тормозить свободной ногой — ничего не помогало. Тварь держала слишком крепко и была намного сильнее.


	10. Chapter 10

Вдруг со стороны входа раздался рев. Монстр впереди замер и обернулся. Голова у него то ли росла прямо из плеч, то ли была закрыта шлемом — света было слишком мало, чтобы разглядеть. Пауки беспокойно зашуршали и потекли к выходу. Монстр повел плечами и выпустил восемь щупалец, а может, паучьих лап, которые перегородили проход. Хватка на ноге Невилла чуть ослабла, но, как только он попробовал вырваться, снова окрепла. Щиколотку будто сжало в стальных тисках. Невилл пытался извернуться, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит, но не смог. Он только слышал приближающийся шум, треск паутины, шорох земли, скрежет когтей о камни. Уже близко. Невилл сжался как раз вовремя, монстр дернул его за ногу и больно приложил головой и спиной о стену. Меч вылетел из руки и упал где-то в стороне. 

От удара у Невилла перед глазами все плыло, но он увидел, как вихрь из шерсти, когтей и зубов налетел на монстра и был отброшен взмахом непропорционально длинной руки. Показалось, что в предплечье было вживлено лезвие. Чудовище упало на четыре лапы, рыкнуло и снова ринулось в атаку. Щупальца пришли в движение; они поймали чудовище в полете и притянули к голове монстра. Разверзлась пасть. Она была огромна и занимала почти всю голову и даже часть груди. До Невилла донеслось смрадное дыхание. Редкие, но длинные верхние зубы впились «его» чудовищу в плечо, но в следующий миг монстр отбросил его от себя, и Невилл увидел, что мясистый язык разорван задними лапами чудовища. Щупальца конвульсивно задергались, и монстр снова устремился в атаку. Огромной ногой он оттолкнул пытающегося подняться Невилла с дороги и набросился на противника. 

В темноте слышались удары, треск, рычание — две массивные туши бились друг с другом. Невилл только видел, как взмывают и топорщатся огромные щупальца, одно из которых бессильно повисло и лишь конвульсивно подрагивало от ударов. Вторым Невилла чуть не прибило, когда он полез в сумку за секатором, — все еще шевелящийся толстый обрубок упал на пол подземелья. Паучий монстр не издавал ни звука, тогда как чудовище ревело и выло. Послышался ряд глухих ударов, спина и щупальца монстра -дергались, будто он колотил чудовище об стены. Тут Невиллу, наконец, удалось нашарить секатор; он отбросил сумку в сторону, ринулся к монстру и вонзил острые лезвия в мягкое сочленение между щупальцами. На руки полилась горячая жижа, нижний ряд щупалец дернулся и повис. Монстр отмахнулся, словно от мухи, Невилл отлетел, ударился затылком о камень и потерял сознание. 

Когда он открыл глаза, вокруг было уже тихо. Туша монстра лежала неподвижно, перегораживая проход. Воняло чем-то кислым и горьким. Пауков, как и чудовища, видно не было. 

Сначала Невилл нашел многострадальную сумку — в отличие от меча, она не потерялась. Отыскал очередную свечу, зажег ее и огляделся. Покрытые паутиной стены были забрызганы зеленым и красным, на полу виднелись глубокие борозды. Невилл подошел к монстру и осмотрел его. Он даже не знал, с чем его сравнить. Только в темноте можно было принять его за человека. Скорее это было что-то вроде осьминога в тяжелой костяной броне на двух дополнительных лапах. Из восьми щупалец у него осталось четыре, они были зелеными и походили на лианы. Зеленой же была и пасть, в которой не хватало нескольких зубов и языка. Невилл попытался перевернуть монстра, чтобы разглядеть его глаза, обошел его и ткнулся ботинком во что-то мягкое. 

Ноги «его» чудовища были придавлены тяжелой тушей монстра, шерсть испачкана в крови, земле и какой-то зеленой жиже. Невилл присел, пытаясь понять, живо ли чудовище, но не мог сообразить, как проверить. Бока не вздымались. Он ощупал шею, перемазался в какой-то гадости, но пульса не нашел. Сместил руку ниже, едва не задев глубокую рану, — чудовище дернулось и застонало. Невилл вскочил. С трудом откатив тушу монстра, он попытался устроить чудовище поудобнее. Оно оказалось не таким уж и тяжелым — будто не большой мускулистый зверь, а истощенный человек. 

Невилл осмотрел его и сразу понял: если срочно что-нибудь не сделать — чудовище умрет. Ран было слишком много, и, что хуже, некоторые были глубокими. Самая серьезная проходила через грудь от основания шеи к левой лапе. Ее края расходились, обнажая красную плоть. У Невилла в сумке была аптечка, но он не представлял, как зелья подействуют на чудовище — и подействуют ли. Да и полезных в такой ситуации зелий было всего ничего. 

Он нашарил пузырек с настойкой бадьяна, но его было слишком мало. Хватало только на самую большую рану и пару поменьше — на животе и на боку. Они показались Невиллу самыми тревожными. Перевязать или вылечить многочисленные мелкие раны было и вовсе нечем. Эх, палочку бы! Но, увы... Невилл замотал одну из ран — на бедре — своим шарфом, еще на две пожертвовал рукава мантии. Так себе помощь, но хоть что-то. Даст Мерлин — будет жить. 

Крамольная мысль «а может, и к лучшему, если умрет» мелькнула, но сразу пропала. Нет, надо помочь, как можно сомневаться? Невилл выпрямился. Что дальше? Впереди брезжил свет, но, даже если там действительно выход, пока он доберется до магов, чудовище умрет. Невилл вздохнул, погасил свечу, подхватил чудовище под лапы и поволок в сторону поместья, надеясь, что оно не умрет по дороге. 

Он понял, что это провальная идея, уже через пару шагов. От усталости у него кружилась голова, но он продолжал тащить, потому что так было надо. Иного выхода не было. «Вперед, еще немного», — повторял Невилл про себя, отплевываясь от горького пота, заливавшего лицо. Ему казалось, он идет вечность, так что в какой-то момент он устроил привал. Снова зажег свет (спичек осталось совсем мало), проверил, живо ли чудовище, и рухнул на пол, чтобы отдышаться. Смертельно хотелось пить, но о запасе воды он не позаботился. Разве что выпить какое-нибудь зелье из аптечки — было там что-то укрепляющее. Как раз подойдет. 

Зелье было чуть сладким; жажда не ушла, но в голове прояснилось, а сил прибавилось. Невилл поднялся, снова схватил чудовище под лапы и собирался уже продолжить путь, как оно приоткрыло один глаз. Облизало морду и издало то ли кашель, то ли рык. 

— Я просто пытаюсь помочь, — пояснил Невилл. 

Следующий рык он интерпретировал как «Спасибо!». 

— Пока рано благодарить, нам еще далеко идти. Может, познакомимся? — он пытался хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. — Я Невилл. Невилл Лонгботтом. 

Следующую фразу чудовище сказало почти четко, хотя его пасть была не слишком приспособлена для человеческой речи. 

— Я Люц… Малфой, — сообщило оно и снова закрыло глаза.


	11. Chapter 11

Невилл с трудом дотащил Малфоя до подножия лестницы, но поднять его наверх, к выходу, сил не хватало. Малфой дышал тяжело, воздух с капельками крови со свистом выходил из его пасти, сердце стучало неровно. Невилл, хотя и работал при больнице, сам в целительстве понимал мало. Он хорошо разбирался в лекарственных травах, но сейчас до них еще надо было добраться, что составляло серьезную проблему. Можно было бросить бесчувственное тело здесь, подняться, собрать подходящие травки и попробовать подлечить, но оставлять Малфоя одного не хотелось — страшно, умрет еще... 

Он даже не задумывался, почему эта мысль его страшит. Казалось бы, ну какое ему дело до Малфоя. Бывшего Пожирателя смерти. Одного из тех, кого он привык ненавидеть с детства. Невилл тащил его, обливаясь потом, по тесному подземелью, тратил последние зелья и даже не задумывался, что можно иначе. Правильно было именно так. 

Невилл попытался втащить Малфоя на ступеньки, но тот закашлялся, застонал совсем по-человечески, и он отступился. От бессилия хотелось рыдать. Даже исцарапанные паучьими лапами руки и лицо болеть перестали. 

— Эй, кто-нибудь! — закричал он. 

Глупо, кто его услышит? Ни лиан, ни каких-либо других ползучих растений Невилл возле кухни не заметил. Не докричаться. И все же заорал снова: 

— Домовики! Сюда! 

Он даже имен их не знал. Невилл посмотрел на Малфоя — грудная клетка едва вздымалась, глаза были плотно закрыты, кровь из многочисленных ран продолжала идти — Невилл уже был весь в ней. Ему стало страшно. Но тут через проломленную дверь заструились зеленые побеги: один стебель, второй, третий. Они спускались вниз и устремлялись к Малфою, оплетали его, стремительно чернели, чахли, но вниз спускались новые, подменяли опавшие и все тянули и тянули тело наверх. Сначала по ступеням, за дверь, потом через люк. Невилл, пошатываясь, шел следом. Малфой несколько раз дернулся, застонал, а потом затих: или потерял сознание, или... 

Наверху лианы опустили свою ношу прямо на пустой разделочный стол. Оставшиеся зеленые стебли исчезли за окном и за распахнутой теперь дверью во внутренние покои дома, оставив Невилла наедине с его спасителем. Его бывшим врагом. Умирающим, но пока еще живым. Невилл выкрутил на кухне оба крана — вода, к счастью, была, но только холодная, — и наскоро вымыл руки и лицо, избавляясь от паучьего яда. Руки страшно чесались, и с этим надо было что-то делать, но потом. 

Он не представлял, остались ли в Малфой-мэноре зелья, и если остались, то где их искать. Попытался вызвать домовиков, но лианы помочь не смогли. Руки у Невилла опускались. Ладно. Он глубоко вздохнул и забрался в сумку в поисках какой-нибудь тряпки. Сначала надо было промыть раны — в них вполне мог попасть яд пауков, да и сам подземный монстр мог быть ядовитым. Кровь все еще шла, и на полу около стола образовались красные лужи. Страшно было представить, сколько ее Малфой уже потерял! Как назло, именно кроветворного у Невилла в аптечке не было. 

— Эй, принесите бинты или хотя бы тряпки! — крикнул он в надежде, что лианы выполнят его приказ, а пока оторвал рукав у рубашки и набрал большую кастрюлю воды. 

Малфой очнулся, когда Невилл почти закончил работу. На полу валялась груда воротничков, манжет и кружев от некогда дорогих рубашек и сорочек из тончайшего батиста, а сам Малфой начал походить на египетскую мумию. Зелий лианы так и не принесли, оставалось надеяться, что перевязки для начала хватит, а потом раны заживут сами, как на чудовище. Он же чудовище? 

Малфой окинул Невилла взглядом и снова закрыл глаза. 

— Займись... собой, — сказал он. 

— Надо сначала перетащить вас в спальню, — начал Невилл. 

— Нет. Иди. 

Слова едва можно было разобрать. 

Невилл хотел возразить, но передумал. Возможно, его действительно сейчас лучше не шевелить, а придет в себя хотя бы отчасти — будет проще дотащить до спальни. Невилл взглянул на затихшего Малфоя и отправился в ванную. 

Он слегка поплутал по длинным коридорам и широким залам первого этажа, пока не нашел главную лестницу. Дойти до спальни с работающей ванной уже не составило труда. В шкафу он обнаружил несколько чистых рубашек и взял одну — вряд ли Малфой стал бы возражать. Свою мантию он просто выкинул: сейчас, изгвазданная в красной и зеленой крови, паутине и без рукавов, она скорее напоминала помойную тряпку, чем одежду. Штанам повезло больше, но и они были все перепачканы, а на правой штанине виднелись серьезные прорехи. 

Он разделся, принял душ и тщательно осмотрел себя. Все тело было в синяках и царапинах, некоторые воспалились, но ничего особо серьезного. Бывало и хуже. Больше всего пострадала нога — она опухла и казалась горячей. Надо было принять противовоспалительное зелье. 

Штаны Невилл тоже позаимствовал у Малфоя — они оказались слишком длинными, пришлось немного подвернуть — выпрямился, проверяя, как сидит одежда, бросил взгляд в окно и замер. На парк опустилась осень. Плохой знак.


	12. Chapter 12

Малфою стало хуже. Жар от него чувствовался даже на расстоянии, дыхание из пасти вырывалось с трудом, мелкие раны под повязками воспалились. Невилл влил ему в горло всё имевшееся у него противовоспалительное зелье, но лучше Малфою не стало. Надо было что-то делать. Хоть что-то! 

Невилл выбежал из дома в поисках бадьяна или хоть чего-нибудь полезного, но попадались только подорожник, ромашка, жасмин и яблони... Ничего действительно стоящего! На крайний случай, конечно, подошли бы и они, но выглядели растения плохо. Цветы поникли, листья свернулись и пожелтели, плоды подгнили; деревья и кусты опустили ветви, будто болезнь поразила парк, а не мистера Малфоя. Здоровье хозяина и его дома, видимо, были тесно связаны. 

Невилл не знал, что делать. По наитию бросился бежать по дорожке, которую ему открыли деревья, и очень быстро оказался у самой ограды. Сторожевой шиповник тоже выглядел не слишком здорово, но гораздо лучше остального парка. Листья зеленели, хотя и казались немного вялыми. 

Почему парк привел его сюда? Отпускает? Хочет, чтобы он привел помощь? Но ядовитые шипы выдвинулись сразу, стоило Невиллу подойти чуть ближе. Похоже, что нет. Он отошел, а шиповник протянул к нему вялые ветви, обильно усыпанные плодами. Возможно ли, что парк сам знает, как лечить хозяина? Пока он Невилла не подводил. Стоило рискнуть. 

Он набил карманы плодами и листьями шиповника и бросился к дому. Назад он добежал удивительно быстро. Малфой был еще жив, беспокойно ерзал на столе, стонал и что-то говорил, но что — разобрать не получалось. Бредит из-за высокой температуры? 

Что делать с плодами дальше, Невилл представлял плохо. Нарезать и прикладывать? Растолочь и засыпать в рот? Можно было бы сделать настой, но с приготовлением зелий у Невилла всегда были проблемы. Он попытался затолкать пару ягод Малфою в рот, но не получилось — тот закашлялся и выплюнул их вместе с кровью. Совсем дело плохо... От беспокойства Невилла едва ли не трясло, но он решился попробовать приготовить что-то вроде отвара. Только бы помогло! 

Дрова в плите занялись быстро, окатив Невилла жаром. Он налил воды в кастрюлю, всыпал туда все собранные плоды и листья и поставил закипать. А пока намочил холодной водой взятую про запас сорочку и положил Малфою на лоб, чтобы облегчить жар. 

Вынужденное ожидание нервировало, тем более, никакой гарантии, что этот созданный по наитию и подсказке парка отвар сработает, не было. Дело вполне могло оказаться не в воспалении, а в яде, и в этом случае помогли бы только настоящие целители. Или чудо. И вот на последнее Невилл надеялся больше всего. 

Он не мог объяснить себе, почему так волнуется. Наверняка кто-то другой, оказавшись на его месте, только порадовался бы смерти Малфоя. К тому же вслед за ней, судя по состоянию парка, проклятие спало бы. Но Невилла свобода такой ценой не устраивала. Жить, зная, что не попытался помочь — пусть и не слишком хорошему, но человеку, — он не хотел. Нет, нет, нет. Такую цену за свободу он платить не желал и собирался сделать все, что от него зависело, чтобы Малфой поправился. 

Содержимое кастрюли весело забулькало, и Невилл отставил ее на более холодную часть плиты, чтобы отвар подольше покипел, насыщаясь целебными соками. Малфой застонал. Невилл перевернул холодный компресс на его лбу и бросил взгляд на улицу. Еще несколько минут назад в парке царила ранняя осень, но теперь там был поздний октябрь. Почти все листья пожелтели, многие — облетели. Несколько деревьев — видно даже на расстоянии — начали подгнивать. Если судить о состоянии здоровья Малфоя по парку, дела были совсем плохи. 

Невилл решил, что отвар пора снимать с огня. Не найдя ни одной целой чашки, он выбрал небольшой ковшик, налил в него немного варева и наполовину разбавил холодной водой. Испытать решил на себе — шиповник вполне мог оказаться ядовитым. Правда, он никогда о таком не слышал, но лучше рискнуть самому, чем довести и так уже полумертвого Малфоя до смерти. 

Отвар получился горьким и ароматным. Эффект проявился незамедлительно. Царапины на руках стали затягиваться, раненая нога и ушибы перестали болеть. Шиповник оказался не просто лекарством, — а настоящим чудом! Панацеей. 

Новую порцию Невилл влил в пасть все еще находившегося без сознания Малфоя. Большая часть смешалась с кровью на столе, но и внутрь немного попало. Малфой закашлялся, открыл мутные глаза, и Невилл предложил еще порцию. Этим же отваром он обработал многочисленные раны и перебинтовал их. Дыхание у Малфоя немного выровнялось, но жар спадать не спешил. Должно быть, нужно больше времени. 

Деревья за окном слегка ожили, и даже небо как будто посветлело. Поздняя осень отступила, предвещая новую весну. Невилл сбегал к ограде за второй порцией плодов, сделал еще кастрюлю отвара, а потом опустился на пол у стола, на котором лежал Малфой, и ненадолго забылся сном. Одна из лап Малфоя свешивалась с краю, и Невилл схватился за нее, совсем не опасаясь длинных когтей.


	13. Chapter 13

Он проспал едва ли больше пары часов. Кто-то снова укрыл его пледом, но на каменном полу все равно было не слишком удобно. Невилл потянулся — спина совершенно затекла, — поднялся и замер... Малфой пропал. На столе остались лишь размазанная лужа крови и несколько окровавленных же повязок. Кастрюлька с остатками отвара из шиповника была пуста. 

Решил, что поправился, и сбежал? Невилл даже обиделся. И разозлился. Нет уж, теперь пускать дело на самотек и потакать Малфою в его упорном желании остаться в одиночестве он не собирался. В конце концов, он этому чудовищу жизнь спас! И имеет право на благодарность и объяснения. Раз Малфой может говорить, пусть рассказывает, что тут происходит и что с этим делать. 

Невилл вышел из дома и решительно зашагал в сторону склепа — он почему-то был уверен, что Малфой вернулся именно туда. 

И оказался прав. Малфой свернулся клубком в своем склепе и спал. Перед этим он, видимо, еще и пообедал — рядом с входом белела шкурка, запятнанная свежей кровью. Невилл даже покраснел от возмущения — с фактически открытыми ранами валяться едва ли не на голой земле! Похоже, Малфой действительно собирался сдохнуть. 

— Вижу, вам нравится находиться при смерти, — сказал Невилл. 

Малфой шевельнул ухом, приоткрыл глаз, заворчал и сел. Сейчас он особенно походил на большую несуразную собаку. Шерсть у него была грязной, свалявшейся; к ней успели прилипнуть мусор и листья. У Невилла руки чесались схватить это чудовище за шкирку и оттащить в ванную. 

— Вы понимаете, что сейчас занесете в раны заразу? 

— Зажило, — рыкнул Малфой. 

— Нет. 

Невилл оглядел его — большая часть повязок была снята, только гриффиндорский шарф так и болтался на бедре. В остальном тело казалось вполне здоровым, только несколько воспаленных рубцов проглядывало через шерсть. Но кое-где виднелись и следы свежей крови. Опасная рана на груди по-прежнему выглядела нехорошо и сочилась зеленоватым гноем. Лечение явно не было закончено. Требовалась еще как минимум порция отвара и сон — не на земле, а на нормальной кровати с чистым бельем. 

— В конце концов, я спас вам жизнь и хочу быть уверен, что вы снова не решите помереть в ближайшее время. 

— Я тоже… Спас. — Выражение морды Малфоя стало хитрым. 

— Да, дважды, спасибо. Простите за палочку. 

Малфой фыркнул, поднялся и вышел из склепа. Его немного шатало, но он грозно навис всей своей шерстяной тушей над Невиллом, и тот едва сдерживался, чтобы не отступить. 

— Не прощу, — рыкнул Малфой, наклонив к нему зубастую пасть. 

— Как хотите! Но в дом вы вернетесь! 

Невилл протянул руку, схватил Малфоя за длинную шерсть на загривке и потащил за собой. Он понимал, что своими зубищами чудовище могло легко перекусить ему руку или вообще отгрызть голову, но почему-то не боялся. Как-то странно было бояться того, кому спасаешь жизнь и кто до этого спас жизнь тебе. Малфой, видимо, так удивился, что даже не сопротивлялся. Шел, лишь рыча что-то о полоумных гр-р-р-риффиндор-р-рцах. 

— Сначала я вас вылечу, а потом делайте, что хотите, — сказал ему Невилл. — Вам нужна ванна и здоровый сон. 

Невилл чувствовал, что у Малфоя все еще жар, да и дышал тот тяжело, со свистом. Парк, по которому они шли, тоже еще не оправился от болезни — на деревьях успели распуститься молодые листочки, но выглядели они слабыми, готовыми сорваться под порывом ветра. Желтых тоже еще хватало. Цветы опустили головки, а трава стелилась по земле, будто ей не хватало сил расти вверх. 

Они вошли через парадный вход. Малфой позволил затащить себя на второй этаж, но там остановился. 

— Не туда, — сказал он, когда Невилл направился к полюбившейся спальне рядом с библиотекой. 

— Там точно есть вода и нормальная кровать, — попытался возразить Невилл. 

— Там тоже. 

Теперь уже Малфой вел Невилла. Он выбрал другое крыло дома — оно выглядело более заброшенным, чем исследованное Невиллом, но менее пострадавшим. 

— А в той стороне это вы устроили разгром? 

Малфой не удостоил его ответом, только грозно повел пушистым хвостом. 

Выбранная комната была совершенно целой, но темной. Почти половину ее занимала огромная кровать, на которой Невилл мог бы с удобством устроиться и вдоль, и поперек. На такой и вчетвером не было бы тесно. Малфой раздвинул пыльные занавески, распахнул ставни и крикнул: 

— Трисси! Дигби! Постель! 

В окно тут же потянулись ловкие зеленые побеги, содрали с кровати тяжелое покрывало, перетряхнули матрас и подушки. Вверх взметнулась вековая пыль, Невилл закашлялся. Пока лианы готовили постель, Малфоя надо было вымыть. 

Ванная была огромной, с большим бассейном и множеством краников. Во времена расцвета Малфой-мэнора из них, наверное, должны были литься разные зелья и ароматные настои, но сейчас работала всего пара — с холодной и почти холодной водой. Невилл повернул оба и собирался предоставить Малфоя самому себе, но понял, что тот не справится. Когтистые лапы не были способны удержать душ, и до спины Малфой тоже не мог дотянуться, как и намылиться, а простое купание в наполненном прохладной водой бассейне проблемы бы не решило — слишком много грязи требовалось смыть. 

Невилл взял душ и облил Малфоя сверху. Густая шерсть намокла и прилипла к коже, делая его совсем худым и немного жалким. Он прикрыл лапой пах и рыкнул: 

— Убирайся! 

— Вам нужна помощь. 

— Нет. 

— Да! 

Невилл брызнул ему в морду водой, пока тот отплевывался, взял с полки чудом уцелевший засохший кусок оливкового мыла и, начав с плеч, стал отмывать его от крови и грязи. В итоге Малфой сдался и покорно подставлял то один бок, то другой, то шею, то лапы, то грудь, то живот. Невилл даже не думал о том, что на самом деле моет человека, скорее — огромную собаку, непослушную и нервную. Малфой постоянно огрызался, а когда Невилл попытался намылить его хвост и ниже, не выдержал и с силой лягнул его. Невилл отлетел. Душ вырвался из руки, заливая все вокруг водой. Невилл с трудом поймал его и направил на Малфоя. 

— Стой смирно! 

— Хватит! Чистый. — И ударом лапы выключил душ. 

Малфой нырнул в воду, выбрался, встав на четвереньки, и встряхнулся от носа до кончика хвоста, словно пес. Забрызгал все, что не намочил душ. Морда, когда он взглянул на Невилла, была ужасно довольная. 

Постель оказалась застелена свежим, но довольно старым бельем. Малфой вскочил на нее и устроился на подушках, свернувшись клубком. Невилл вытерся и сел рядом, чтобы разглядеть раны. На чистой шерсти они были особенно хорошо видны: горячие багровые рубцы и тонкие розовые полоски. Нет, все еще не очень хорошо. Невилл попросил Малфоя перевернуться и осмотрел самую глубокую рану — действительно, воспалена. Рана на бедре выглядела не лучше. 

— Вы спите, я сейчас сделаю еще отвар, — сказал Невилл. 

— Если уйдешь — я тоже уйду. 

Малфой вскочил с кровати. 

— Почему? Спите здесь! Что вам не нравится? 

— Все! 

— Вы чего-то боитесь? 

Малфой опустил голову и сказал так тихо, что Невилл его едва расслышал: 

— Не проснуться. 

Почему-то сразу поверилось, что так может произойти. 

— Просто останьтесь здесь. Не спите, если боитесь, но я должен приготовить лекарство, пока вам не стало хуже. 

Малфой взглянул на него, прищурившись, потом кивнул и вернулся на кровать. 

Приготовление отвара не заняло много времени. Невилл быстро сбегал к ограде и набрал плодов — они сами падали ему в руки с ветвей. Чтобы справиться побыстрее, не стал готовить много — только ковшик — и вернулся наверх, в спальню. 

Малфой все же заснул, и Невилл решил его не будить. Поставил отвар на низкий столик рядом с кроватью, а сам устроился подле "своего" чудовища, утопив пальцы в еще влажной после ванны шерсти.


	14. Chapter 14

Невилл проснулся от того, что его пинком сбросили с кровати. Он ударился головой о прикроватный столик и чуть не опрокинул на себя ковшик с отваром. Малфой метался по кровати, стонал и рычал. Невилл попытался его разбудить — не получилось, и он едва успел увернуться от когтистой лапы, полоснувшей воздух перед его лицом. 

За окном было еще светло — проспали они совсем немного, но небо заволокло тучами. Ветер трепал кроны деревьев, срывая молодую листву и пригибая ветви. Дело было плохо. 

— Мистер Малфой! — крикнул Невилл, но тот не реагировал. 

Оставалось одно. Невилл сбегал в ванную, притащил целый кувшин холодной воды и вылил ее на голову Малфоя. Тот замер, а потом распахнул глаза. На миг Невиллу показалось, что они не желтые с вертикальными зрачками, а светло-серые с круглыми, но тот моргнул, и наваждение ушло. 

Малфой вскочил и бросился из комнаты на четырех лапах. На окрик Невилла он даже не обернулся, едва не сшиб дверь и, судя по звукам, на повороте врезался в стену и что-то уронил. Оставлять его одного Невилл не собирался. Захватил отвар и наволочку на тряпки и побежал следом. 

Похоже, Малфой боялся кошмаров, которые преследовали его в доме. Видимо, поэтому он и отказывался тут спать. Но это не было проблемой. Невилл отлично умел справляться с плохими снами: немного мяты, немного зверобоя, валерианы, цветков пиона — и на смену кошмарам придут здоровые сны. Подумаешь, проблема! 

Малфой нашелся все в том же склепе. Недовольно рыкнул, когда Невилл вошел, но все же позволил обработать и перевязать воспаленные раны. 

— Вернемся в дом? Я знаю, как справиться с кошмарами. 

— Всего лишь кошмарами? — Малфой попытался хмыкнуть. 

— Да, всего лишь кошмарами. Поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю. 

— Знаешь, да, — Малфой опустил морду, словно извиняясь. — Но нет, ты не понимаешь. Это другое. 

— Но в таком состоянии вам нельзя ночевать на улице. 

— Нельзя — в доме. 

Малфой отвернулся. 

Он не слушал никаких доводов Невилла. Тогда тот пригрозил, что сам будет спать здесь, и пообещал всю ночь пересказывать учебники гербологии за все семь курсов Хогвартса. Малфой огрызнулся и пообещал в этом случае сожрать его на ужин. Невилл только покачал головой. Он почему-то совершенно не боялся, скорее испытывал раздражение, словно был вынужден заниматься с капризным ребенком. 

Он отлично понимал, что перед ним не кто-нибудь, а старший Малфой — один из шайки тех, кто до потери рассудка запытал его родителей, убивал и мучил друзей и одноклассников. Превратив его в чудовище, магия всего лишь свершила возмездие. Сделала видимым то, что всегда было скрыто внутри. Люциус Малфой — чудовище. Невиллу следовало думать именно так, но не получалось. Чудовище было злым, хищным, капризным, но по какой то причине его было жалко. И неопасным — Невилл почему-то так чувствовал и полностью доверял своей интуиции. 

— Отстань, Лонг… лонгб. — Похоже, выговорить фамилию его пастью было сложно. 

— Зовите меня Невилл. 

— Люц… Люциу. — С собственным именем у Малфоя тоже были проблемы. 

— Хорошо, буду называть вас Люциусом, если вам так проще. И если вы пойдете со мной. 

Малфой не согласился, только допил остатки отвара и устало закрыл глаза. Все же выглядел он не очень хорошо. Невилл устроился рядом на покрывале. Хотелось есть и пить, да и ночевать в старом склепе казалось плохой идеей, но он понимал: чтобы выбраться, ему нужно узнать у Малфоя, что именно с ним произошло. 

Невилл чувствовал, что тот все еще не спит — Малфой ворочался, нервно дергал хвостом. Отличная возможность поговорить, тем более, если собеседник не против. 

Начал Невилл издалека — расспросил про монстра в подземельях. Было у него опасение, что это кто-то вроде самого Малфоя. Вдруг тот укрывал какого-то старого друга-Пожирателя? Но все оказалось проще. В подземелье были всего лишь боггарт и пикси, измененные проклятьем, оголодавшие и свихнувшиеся. Выхода, по словам Малфоя, через подземелье не было — обвалился столетия назад. 

Рассказав это, Малфой сообщил, что устал, и сразу уснул, свернувшись на покрывале клубочком. Невилл остался рядом. Он несмело гладил пушистый хвост, смотрел на наливающиеся зеленью верхушки деревьев и чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно. Словно вернулся домой или оказался ровно там, где должен был.


	15. Chapter 15

К вечеру Малфой снова проснулся. Жар спал, но раны все еще выглядели плохо, и Невиллу удалось уговорить его пойти домой. Хотя бы для того, чтобы приготовить новую порцию отвара из шиповника. Невилл притворился, что ему страшно бродить одному по дикому парку так поздно. 

Они вместе сходили к ограде, а на обратном пути Невилл набрал еще валерианы и мяты, чтобы добавить их в зелье. Запах валерианы Малфою безумно нравился, хотя он и пытался этого не показывать, но Невилл, срывая веточки, видел, как жадно раздувались его ноздри. 

Солнце почти скрылось за деревьями, и, когда Невилл с Малфоем вошли в дом, опустились сумерки. 

На этот раз Невилл решил приготовить большую кастрюлю отвара, чтобы хватило надолго. Его до сих пор немного удивляло, что он пока ничего не испортил и не взорвал. Возможно, дело было в том, что готовил он не зелье по рецепту, а отвар, который придумал сам. 

К тому моменту, как шиповник сварился, кухня погрузилась во тьму, и Невилл зажег свечи. Стало гораздо уютнее, а в груди появилось странное чувство, будто он готовит романтический ужин. Невилл едва сдержал смешок. Да, это очень романтично — пить целебный отвар на разоренной кухне в компании страшного чудовища! 

Он разлил отвар по ковшикам. Один, побольше, отдал Малфою, второй взял сам и сел на свободный стол. Ужасно хотелось, как в детстве, болтать ногами и, как в гриффиндорской спальне зимой, когда вьюга завывала за окном, слушать интересную историю. Только желательно не очень страшную. 

— Как я понимаю, проклятье попыталось затащить нас в сказку? — сказал Невилл. 

Ему хотелось скорее узнать о том, что тут происходит. Можно было бы подождать еще, но опасность для жизни Малфоя уже миновала, и он не видел больше повода откладывать насущные вопросы. 

— Побочный эффект, — буркнул Малфой, допил свою порцию и посмотрел на Невилла. — Хочешь правду? — добавил он. Его глаза почти светились. — Хорошо. Хуже не будет. Наверное. 

В сказках чудовище никогда не рассказывало, что оно вовсе не чудовище. Красавицы, принцы и принцессы должны были воспринимать чудовище как чудовище, и никаких подсказок об истинной сущности им не давалось. Таковы правила. В реальности все получалось иначе. Невилл не был ни принцем, ни, тем более, красавицей. Он был волшебником, что сразу нарушало законы сказки, и сам почти сразу догадался о сущности чудовища. Только проблемы это не решило. 

Рассказ занял долгое время. Невилл дважды менял свечи и один раз приготовил новую порцию отвара из шиповника, добавив в него на этот раз валериану и мяту, чтобы лучше спалось. История вроде была недлинной, но пасть чудовища не слишком подходила для рассказов. О многом Невиллу приходилось догадываться самому, а потом высказывать предположения, выслушивая в ответ либо краткое «да», либо сбивчивое пояснение, в чем же он ошибся. 

Как всегда, во всем был виноват Волдеморт. Хотя на этот раз — не столько он, сколько его верные и многочисленные последователи, гостившие в Малфой-мэноре и шатавшиеся по нему невзирая на недовольство хозяев. Среди них были Фенрир и его отряд егерей, Лестрейнджи и, конечно, Беллатрикс. Невиллу даже слышать эти имена было неприятно. Если в мире и существовали люди, которых он искренне ненавидел, то вот они — в первых рядах. Беллатрикс и Волдеморта Невилл ненавидел даже после их смерти. 

«Гости» часто притаскивали с собой разные артефакты. Что-то крали или отбирали у жертв егеря, а уже потом они оказывались у кого-то из Пожирателей. Что-то приносил сам Волдеморт, так как считал, что это может помочь в поисках Гарри или в борьбе с подпольщиками. В Малфой-мэноре скапливались волшебные предметы неизвестного назначения, и никто не знал, ни сколько их, ни что они собой представляют. 

Невилл поинтересовался, не занимался ли и сам Люциус конфискацией артефактов, но тот яростно отверг обвинение, сказав, что тогда ему было не до этого. Ему якобы хотелось просто выжить и сохранить семью. То же самое Люциус говорил в интервью в «Пророке» после освобождения, и, как и сейчас, Невилл ему не поверил. 

После победы власти, казалось, забрали все хоть сколько-нибудь опасное. Трижды прочесали сверху донизу дом, едва ли не перекопали парк. Коллекция артефактов заметно поредела. 

Все успокаивалось. Драко отправили доучиваться в Европу, подальше от проблем и пересудов. Люциус постепенно налаживал рухнувшие связи, жертвуя горы золота «на благотворительность». И все было бы хорошо, если бы не… 

— Блэки. Блэки — бич волшебного мира! — заявил Малфой, с трудом справляясь с речью. 

Как Невиллу было известно, живых Блэков не осталось, разве что… 

— Нарцисса? Андромеда? — спросил он. 

— Обе! — в голосе Малфоя послышалась усмешка. — Ведьмы… 

Катастрофе предшествовало сразу несколько событий. Во-первых, Нарцисса, желая сохранить память о сестре, некоторые предметы из комнаты Беллатрикс спрятала в оранжерее, куда как раз посадила новые цветы, чтобы свежевскопанная земля не вызвала вопросов у авроров. Люциус об этом, как он утверждал, ничего не знал, а если бы знал, то избавился бы от хлама немедленно. Во-вторых, в один далеко не прекрасный день Нарцисса же пригласила в Малфой-мэнор Андромеду. Люциус был этому не слишком рад, но смирился с желанием жены наладить добрые отношения с единственной оставшейся сестрой. 

Андромеда же оказалась невыносима. Она всем своим видом и каждым словом намекала Нарциссе, что ей пора оставить бывшего Пожирателя и подумать о себе. Что невооруженным взглядом видно, что такому прекрасному цветку, как Нарцисса, в старом павлиннике не место. 

Естественно, Люциус такого отношения стерпеть не смог и высказал все, что думает о дражайшей маггло- и оборотнелюбивой невестке. Ссора закончилась тем, что он потребовал, чтобы ноги Андромеды в доме не было. Нарцисса ушла вместе с ней в принадлежавшую исключительно ей оранжерею, пообещав, что Люциус пожалеет о своих словах. 

— Вас прокляла жена? 

— Нет. Они разбудили старую магию. 

— Не понимаю. — Невилл едва сдержал зевок — отвар начал действовать. 

Похоже, Люциус и сам не до конца понимал, как работает проклятье. Он нашел раскрытую шкатулку со всяким хламом в сердце оранжереи, когда уже поздно было что-либо делать. С Нарциссой к тому времени он рассорился совершенно, та бросила его и уехала поближе к сыну. Андромеда наотрез отказывалась с ним общаться, а сам Люциус оказался пленником в собственном доме, который все больше походил на одичавший сад, и начал превращаться в чудовище. 

— Искал ответы. Не нашел. Чуть не уничтожил библиотеку, когда не смог читать. Сбежал и сказал запереть книги. Домовикам запретил лезть к себе, до сих пор слушаются. 

— Вы пробовали уйти? Пробовали кого-нибудь пригласить? 

— Уйти — да. Пригласить? Кого? Авроров? Нет! Жена — отказалась. Рисковать сыном — не идиот. 

По тому, что рассказал Люциус, и по тому, что Невилл помнил из рассказа Драко, выходило, что проклятье набирало силу почти год. Все началось с оранжереи, но постепенно захватило поместье полностью. Все магическое, что находилось в доме достаточно долго, изменялось: что-то превращалось в травы и деревья, что-то мутировало, что-то приобретало новые свойства. 

— Я берег палочку. Знал, одно колдовство — и ее не станет. Будет дерево. А ты… — Люциус покачал головой. 

Повисла тишина. Невилл не знал, что сказать, — он ведь уже извинился за палочку. И вообще, можно было предупредить, что колдовать нельзя! Но что сделано, то сделано. Палочек нет, а с проклятьем надо разбираться. 

— Я бы хотел посмотреть на эту шкатулку — может, там есть подсказка. — Невилл зевнул, 

Люциус тоже, до хруста раскрыв огромную пасть. 

— Утром, — сказал он и скрылся за дверью. Оставаться на ночь в доме Люциус так и не решился.


	16. Chapter 16

Невилл остался спать в библиотеке, и наутро его ждали все тот же кувшин воды и тарелка фруктов. Перед тем, как отправиться на поиски Люциуса, он заготовил новую порцию отвара, тем более что идти далеко за шиповником не пришлось — кусты обнаружились около дома. Вчера Невилл их не заметил, но они могли появиться и за ночь. В этом парке все было возможно. 

Он надеялся, что Люциус, помня об обещании, явится сам, но тот или передумал, или попросту обманул. Пришлось снова идти к склепу, но Люциуса не было и там. Невилл отправился в сторону оранжереи и на полпути встретил Люциуса с очередным мертвым кроликом в зубах. 

— Приятного аппетита, — пожелал Невилл. 

Люциус смущенно кивнул и скрылся за кустами, откуда послышался неприятный хруст и чавканье. Невилл поежился — представилось, что и его собственные косточки могли бы точно так хрустеть на зубах монстра или гигантской мухоловки. 

— Я подожду тут, — на всякий случай сообщил Невилл и огляделся по сторонам. 

Взгляд упал на кустик спелой черники — отличная возможность скоротать время. Когда Люциус вышел, облизывая окровавленные усы, Невилл как раз доедал ягоды. 

— Приятного, — прорычал Люциус. 

На его морде читалось смущение и лукавство. 

— Спасибо. Мне казалось, тут совсем нет животных, — откуда вы берете кроликов? 

Тут Люциус совсем засмущался. 

— Без проклятья — не кролики. Жалко, но хочется мяса. 

— Не кролики? 

— Птицы. Идем. — Люциус повернулся и побежал в сторону дома. 

На четырех лапах он передвигался намного быстрее, чем на двух. 

В доме они поднялись на второй этаж и отправились в ту часть дома, где Невилл еще не был: за кабинет и библиотеку, вглубь. Стены и ковры здесь выглядели намного светлее, и даже ползущие под потолком вьюнки были нежных сиреневых и розовых тонов. 

Люциус толкнул одну из дверей, и они оказались в очень чистой и светлой спальне. Вся мебель была целой, в распахнутое окно бился ветер, надувая парусом светло-зеленые занавески. В стеклянном шкафу стояли фарфоровые фигурки, на книжных полках — книги по зельям и гербологии. Не научные журналы, но и не пустые сборники советов для домохозяек. 

— Комната Нарциссы? — догадался Невилл. 

Люциус кивнул и подошел к столу. 

— Шкатулка, — указал он лапой. 

Шкатулка оказалась скорее небольшим сундучком шириной в фут. Невилл приблизился и попытался открыть крышку, но у него не получилось. Тогда он повернул торчавший из нее ключ, и шкатулка стала открываться сама, наигрывая старую, кажется, немецкую, песенку. Невилл думал, там окажутся артефакты, но внутри были лишь альбом для колдографий, старая книга, всякий мусор и несколько крупных осколков, как будто от хрустального шара. 

— Артефакт, — пояснил Люциус, указав на них. — Воспоминания, мечты, тайны. 

— А что он точно делал? — спросил Невилл. Малфой пожал плечами. 

Невилл взял альбом со снимками и начал их рассматривать. На одном он узнал Беллатрикс, Нарциссу и Андромеду — на колдографиях они были еще совсем девочками, широко улыбались и позировали фотографу. На другой колдографии Беллатрикс в яркой голубой мантии махала игрушечной волшебной палочкой и показывала язык высокой и сердитой блондинке с усталыми глазами. 

— Друэлла, — пояснил Люциус. 

В альбоме было много колдографий. Судя по ним, Беллатрикс обожала сестер и постоянно ссорилась с матерью. Отец же своих дочерей будто вовсе не замечал. 

Смотреть эти снимки Невиллу было неприятно. Он слишком хорошо знал, во что вырастет милая смешливая девочка Беллатрикс, и видел за симпатичным личиком монстра похуже Малфоя. 

Кроме альбома в шкатулке лежала книга, точнее, ее останки. Она явно побывала в камине: обложка почернела от сажи, многих страниц не было, а те, что остались, обуглились. Но все же по сохранившимся иллюстрациям и немногим уцелевшим обрывкам текста можно было понять, что когда-то это была книга сказок на французском языке. 

— Сказки, — пробормотал Невилл. 

— Да. Понимаешь? 

Он понимал. Должно быть, артефакт как-то впитывал воспоминания, нереализованные мечты, мысли, перемешивал с обидами, страхами, а в итоге — менял реальность. Он использовал собранные Нарциссой мелочи, чтобы воплотить их так, как было в его силах. Он не нашел Беллатрикс, так как она умерла, и взял того, кто оказался рядом — Люциуса, превратив его жизнь в гротескную сказку. И Невилла засосало в нее. Интересно, почему именно его? 

На дне шкатулки Невилл нашел разорванную пополам колдографию своего отца в гриффиндорском шарфе. Вот и ответ. Невилл дрожащими пальцами разгладил снимок, глаза заслезились. Это что же… Что же получается? Эта тварь Беллатрикс когда-то была влюблена во Фрэнка Лонгботтома? Такое невозможно было представить даже в кошмаре. Дикое совпадение. 

Невилл аккуратно сложил колдографию и засунул ее за пазуху — не хотелось оставлять ее здесь. Малфой его не остановил. На дне шкатулки валялись еще всякие мелочи: засохшие цветы, старая косметика, неподписанные валентинки, сережка в виде паучка, рисунок рыцаря, сражающегося с жутким, осьминогоподобным монстром… По сути — мусор, а на самом деле — воспоминания о той маленькой девочке, которая умерла намного раньше, чем сама Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. 

Невилл вытер влажные щеки и сказал: 

— Ваша жена хотела сохранить память о Беллатрикс, какой она была в детстве — до того, как сошла с ума и стала поклоняться Темному лорду. Может, она как-то хотела использовать артефакт, но точно не знала, на что он способен? 

— Возможно. 

— Не проклятье… Роковая случайность. — Невилл вернул все в шкатулку и закрыл ее. Он поднял взгляд на Люциуса и сказал: — Но что теперь делать? 

Люциус фыркнул, опустился на четыре лапы и убежал. Невилл снова вытащил колдографию и посмотрел на нее. Он и раньше знал, что очень похож на отца, но на этом снимке сходство было особенно заметно. 

— Мерлин… — пробормотал он. 

Невилл уже чувствовал, что привязывается к Люциусу, но не хотел влюбляться в него. Особенно, если чувство было продиктовано исключительно волей артефакта. Как все маленькие девочки, Беллатрикс тоже верила в сказки со счастливым концом.


	17. Chapter 17

Вдогонку за Люциусом Невилл не побежал — надо было побыть одному и поразмышлять. Ему было интересно, что насчет артефакта и способов решения проблемы думает Люциус, но что-то подсказывало — ответа он не получит. 

Паззл сложился. Невилл приблизительно понял, что и почему произошло, но это ни на шаг не приблизило к ответу на вопрос, как ему выбраться из заколдованного поместья. Самый очевидный ответ — уничтожив Люциуса — его категорически не устраивал. Но что же делать? 

Невилл снова открыл шкатулку и достал книгу сказок. Французского языка он не знал, так что разобраться, какие конкретно моменты каких сказок остались невредимы, не мог. Была небольшая надежда, что между строк найдется какая-нибудь лазейка. 

Французский, судя по библиотеке, знал Люциус. Наверное, стоит попросить его перевести, чтобы вместе разобраться, что к чему. Но это может и подождать. Невилл бережно спрятал книгу в сумку, вложив ее для верности в журнал по гербологии, и осмотрелся. 

Вещей в комнате было немного. В шкафах — пусто, на туалетном столике — лишь немного засохшей пудры и полупустой флакончик с духами. В ящиках почти никаких бумаг, только на дне последнего — пара писем, написанных острым летящим почерком, и колдография молодого Люциуса. На ней Малфой был едва ли старше самого Невилла, но выглядел особенно холодно и отстраненно — даже не улыбался и не поворачивал головы, как обычно делали колдографии. Внешне он очень напоминал Драко и все же был совершенно другим. Более холодным? Менее неуверенным в себе? Красивым? Последняя мысль вогнала Невилла в краску, и он вернул снимок и письма на место. А едва закрыв ящик, пожалел, забрал колдографию и, не глядя, сунул ее в сумку, к книге сказок. Он сомневался, что ее хватятся. 

Люциус сказал, что артефакт был активирован в оранжерее. Наверное, с нее и следовало начать поиски ответа. Невилл вспомнил о цветке и поежился, но, в отличие от первого раза, он знал о ловушке и был готов к неприятностям. Что-то подсказывало ему, что хищный цветок как раз охраняет нужное ему место. Значит, пора с ним разобраться. 

Невилл выпросил у домовиков новый меч, потяжелее, и направился привычным путем к оранжерее. 

Он спустился вниз, Люциуса нигде не было — тем лучше. Невилл подозревал, что тот попробует ему помешать. Или просто не пустить в опасное место. Интересно, почему Люциус боится собственного дома? Только ли из-за кошмаров? Добиться определенного ответа так и не получилось: Люциус только морщил длинный нос и прижимал уши — злился. 

На взгляд Невилла, дом не был зловещим: спалось, даже на кожаном диване, хорошо, лианы следили, как могли, за порядком. И уж жить в нем точно было удобнее, чем в старом склепе, — даже чудовищу. Но Люциус наотрез отказывался находиться тут долго. Непонятно. Может, разгадка и этой тайны кроется в сказках? 

Парк был тих и спокоен; цветок рос все на том же месте, разбросав воздушные корни-ловушки и раскрыв кровавую чашечку. Невилл перехватил меч поудобнее, выбрал первый, самый дальний от цветка корень и с размаху перерубил его — словно змею. Корни пришли в движение, но Невилл был готов — отскочил подальше, дождался, когда они замрут, и снова пошел в атаку. В следующий раз он разобрался сразу с двумя корнями, да так и продолжил: рубил, отскакивал, ждал, подкрадывался — и по новой. 

По его расчетам, оставалось не больше пяти коротких, но самых толстых корней, когда между его ног прошмыгнул кошкоподобный кролик, разбежался и спикировал прямо в чашечку цветка. Цветок схлопнулся, подобрал оставшиеся отростки и листья и сжался, став вполовину меньше. Красная жижа в фонтане забурлила, и вверх поднялось пушистое розовое облачко. 

Не здесь ли центр магии, превращающий поместье в сказку? Что это за облачко? Невилл прикинул расстояние — нет, не дотянуться, даже если бы у него был с собой сачок. Он огляделся, подобрал с земли засохший мандарин и ловким броском отправил его прямо в розовое облачко. Мандарин пробил его, оставив небольшую дыру, и упал где-то в зарослях. И все? 

Невилл застыл, прислушиваясь. Заросли зашумели, и вверх резво потянулось высокое дерево с огромными золотистыми плодами, лишь слегка напоминавшими мандарины. Похоже, он прав. И если уничтожить этот цветок, проблема разрешится. 

Невилл перехватил меч поудобнее и бросился в атаку. Он отсек сначала один, потом второй воздушный корень, увернулся от третьего, наступил на четвертый и получил удар по голове от пятого. Впрочем, удар был несильный, поэтому Невилл просто отбежал назад, чтобы цветок успокоился, и снова ринулся в бой. На этот раз он расправился с оставшимися корнями и попытался проткнуть мечом чашелистики. Они оказались очень твердыми и только прогибались под ударами. Тогда Невилл попробовал просунуть меч между плотно сомкнутыми листами — получилось! Он воткнул меч как можно дальше, а потом резко опустил, делая длинный надрез. Цветок вздрогнул. А вместе с ним вздрогнули и все окружающие джунгли. 

Успех! Невилл просунул меч между двумя другими лепестками, рубанул. С ветвей деревьев в оранжерее посыпались плоды. Он провел еще одну атаку и еще и, наконец, оторвал один из жестких листьев и добрался до нежных красных. Следующим ударом он пронзил середину. Цветок дернулся в последний раз, лепестки бессильно опустились, и он начал гнить прямо на глазах, превращаясь в вонючую жижу. 

Деревья грозно зашумели, послышался треск и к фонтану выскочил Люциус. Он угрожающе зарычал: 

— Что ты творишь? 

— Освобождаю нас. 

— Нет, губишь! 

Он низко навис, угрожающе раскрыв пасть. На секунду Невиллу показалось, что Люциус собирается отгрызть ему голову, но тот лишь оттолкнул его от чаши и рявкнул: 

— Бежим! 

— Зачем... 

Но он уже увидел, зачем. Ему казалось, все должно исправиться: магия — уйти, Люциус — вернуть свой настоящий облик, — но нет. Джунгли начали меняться: деревья покрывались чешуей, огромные плоды увеличивались в размерах, раскрывались, превращаясь в зловещие зубастые пасти. Отовсюду полезли шипастые лианы и липкие воздушные корни. Малфой протащил Невилла через заросли бамбука на дорожку, но выход уже был перекрыт высокими кустами с длинными колючками. 

Малфой опустился на четвереньки и прорычал: 

— Садись! 

Невилл и хотел бы возразить, но не посмел. Уже натворил дел. Он обхватил ногами поджарые бока и вцепился в мягкую, как пух, шерсть. 

— Прикрой лицо! — приказал Малфой и бросился вперед. 

Невилл нагнулся к его холке и выставил вперед меч. По руке глубоко полоснуло чем-то острым, но он отбился. Колючки вцепились в волосы, порвали одежду, но в следующий миг отпустили. Невилл выпрямился и хотел было спрыгнуть, но Люциус бежал дальше, пробираясь к дому. 

Парк менялся на глазах. Над ним сгущались тучи, деревья кривились, кусты топорщились опасными колючками и злыми, похожими на глазные яблоки плодами. Малфой подбежал к входу в дом и вдруг упал. 

— Внутрь! — прохрипел он и закрыл глаза, из его пасти полилась кровь. 

Леденея от ужаса, Невилл втащил его в холл и плотно закрыл двери. За окнами стало темно.


	18. Chapter 18

Казалось, буря бушевала уже вечность. Ветер гудел в коридорах, стучал рамами, ронял вещи в комнатах с разбитыми окнами. Временами становилось совсем жутко, когда к треску и завыванию добавлялись хрипения и стоны Люциуса. У него снова был жар. 

Раны, нанесенные колючим кустом, у Невилла начали заживать в тот же день, а у Люциуса не хотели затягиваться до сих пор, сочась яркой кровью и гноем. Особенно беспокоил длинный разрез на руке… передней лапе — словно острым ножом. И в этот раз Невилл даже не мог ничем помочь, кроме как менять холодный компресс на лбу и перевязывать раны. 

Из дома выйти было невозможно. Двери, ведущие наружу, в том числе на кухню, где еще оставался целительный шиповник, были плотно закрыты. Лианы оплели все так, что не оставили пути даже через окна. 

После недолгого сна в кресле рядом с бесчувственным Люциусом Невилл все же попытался выбраться, но у него не получилось. Лианы едва ли не шипели, топорщили на него цветочки, ставшие вдруг ярко-алыми, и неожиданно выросшие шипы. Он и оглянуться не успел, как из всех комнат исчезли ножи, кинжалы, мечи и даже острые бритвы. Зелья и травы лианы приносить отказывались. Фрукты тоже. Их заменили «кролики», которых Невилл, наконец, смог рассмотреть повнимательнее. 

Странные это были звери. Для начала их покрывал скорее пух, чем мех; ушки были хоть и кроличьи, но довольно маленькие и заканчивались пушистыми кисточками; хвост оказался довольно длинным и похожим на метелку для пыли. В остальном они действительно больше напоминали кроликов, и, раз уж ими питался Люциус, наверное, их можно было есть. 

Невилл приготовил обе тушки в камине кабинета, тщательно прикрываясь от дыма, не уходившего даже несмотря на сильный сквозняк, — на вкус они оказались скорее похожими на курицу. Накормить Люциуса не удалось — тот все не приходил в себя, и улучшения не наблюдалось. Оставалось надеяться на то, что организм справится с ранами. Невилл верил, что, если Люциус очнется, буря и хаос, бушующие в парке, утихнут. 

Сейчас он уже не считал, что со смертью Люциуса станет свободен. Не то чтобы он всерьез рассматривал эту мысль, но после пирровой победы над хищным цветком уже не верил себе. Впрочем, даже если бы проклятье умерло вместе с Люциусом, Невилла бы это не обрадовало. Больше всего хотелось, чтобы Люциус снова открыл глаза. Пусть рычит и щерит зубы, пусть жрет несчастных кроликов хоть сотнями, спит в склепе на холодной земле — не важно. Только бы выжил! 

За окнами было темно — даже не понять, день или вечер. Работающих часов Невилл не нашел, да он бы и не разобрался, шесть часов вечера они показывают или утра. Натворил он дел... За такое бабушка бы не похвалила. Он пытался представить, что бы она сделала на его месте. Наверняка бы не стала долго исследовать, пытаться поговорить, а спалила бы всю ограду из шиповника к мордредовой бабушке, а уже потом разбиралась бы, что к чему. Вместе с аврорами и прочими представителями Министерства магии. 

Спал Невилл плохо: и неудобно было, и просыпался постоянно, вслушиваясь в неровное дыхание Люциуса. В какой-то момент он с ужасом понял, что не слышит его, перебрался на кровать, убедился, что Люциус еще жив, и так и остался рядом. Уснул, держась за мягкую шерсть, а проснулся уже носом в ней. Лианы укрыли Невилла пледом, но, похоже, этого было мало. Он помнил, что ложился на краю, но во сне подполз к Люциусу и прижался к теплому боку. Впрочем, на состояние самого Люциуса это никак не повлияло. Он был все так же без сознания и буквально пылал жаром. С другой стороны, и хуже ему не становилось. 

Невилл будто завис в безвременье. Его пугало состояние Люциуса и бесило вынужденное безделье. Правда, занятие он себе все же нашел — решил разобраться со сказками. Притащил сумку с книжкой, с которой все началось, приволок несколько томов из библиотеки — лианы были не в восторге, что он унес их, но мешать не стали. Устроился с книгами прямо на полу, около Люциуса, и начал разбираться. Пытался найти нужные сказки на английском, особенно приглядываясь к тем, возле которых на полях были сделаны пометки. Ничего это не давало. Не объясняло, ни что случилось, ни что теперь делать. В отчаянии он начал читать вслух. 

— Vous êtes bien ingrat, lui dit la Bête, d’une voix terrible ; je vous ai sauvé la vie, en vous recevant dans mon château, et, pour ma peine, vous me volez mes roses que j’aime mieux que toutes choses au monde… * 

Невилл понятия не имел, как текст должен звучать в оригинале, но явно как-то не так, потому что Люциус вдруг пошевелился и прохрипел: 

— Пожалей мои уши — это невыносимо! 

Невилл отбросил книгу и вскочил: 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Люциус приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него из-под век. 

— Плохо. Видимо, надо было тебя убить, но жалко. 

— Там… хаос, лианы меня не выпускают, я даже не мог ничем тебе помочь. 

— Знаю. Так было. Я уже пытался его убить. Не работает. 

Невилл усмехнулся и сел рядом. Да, надо было догадаться, что Люциус уже пробовал избавиться от проклятья своими силами, и мысль уничтожить опасный цветок ему тоже должна была прийти в голову. Он осторожно коснулся передней лапы и легонько пожал, извиняясь. 

— Прости, похоже, мне надо было просто спросить у тебя. 

— Именно. Я бился год — нет решения. Книги не помогут. Ничто не поможет. 

Вот насчет того, что «ничто не поможет» — Невилл уверен не был. И судя по тому, что Люциус с ним не расправился, он еще надеется, а значит, шанс у них пока есть. 

\-----   
* Ты очень неблагодарный, — сказало Чудовище ужасным голосом. — Я спас тебе жизнь, приведя в мой замок, а в ответ ты украл мои розы, которые для меня важнее всего на свете…


	19. Chapter 19

После того как Люциус пришел в себя, буря утихла, но лианы еще какое-то время не спешили открывать двери. Через плотно обвившие дом стебли можно было разглядеть, что парк изрядно потрепало. Почти все деревья стояли без листьев, многие накренились и потеряли ветви. На земле в зарослях кустов появились большие красные пятна — будто кровавые раны. Но разглядеть, что это, из окна не получалось. 

В качестве еды лианы продолжали поставлять кроликов, впрочем, теперь они были не белыми, а грязно серыми, что почему-то огорчило Люциуса. Но ел он их все равно. Прямо так, сырыми, при этом перед трапезой выгоняя Невилла из комнаты — стеснялся. 

— Почему вы едите их сырыми? — как-то спросил Невилл. 

— Как готовить? — Люциус вытянул лапу и красноречиво пошевелил когтями. — И не умею, — смущенно добавил он. — Домовики огонь не трогают. 

— Я могу готовить, все равно ведь жарю для себя. 

— Не надо. Привык. 

— И что, когда снова станете человеком, тоже будете их сырьем есть? Бегать по парку, ловить, и есть. Привыкли же! 

Люциус хрюкнул и закашлялся, что должно быть изображало смех. А потом вдруг замер и отвернулся. 

— Не превращусь, не беспокойся. 

У Невилла защемило сердце. Он схватил Люциуса за лапу и осторожно погладил, успокаивая. 

— Не надо, — Люциус отпрянул, соскочил с кровати и почти выбежал из комнаты. 

Бегать ему точно не стоило, раны вроде и затянулись, но выглядели не слишком хорошо. Невилл действительно за него беспокоился. Он даже не пытался всерьез задумываться — почему. Просто невозможно быть равнодушным к тому, кто спас тебе жизнь, с кем рядом спал и, умирая от беспокойства, вслушивался в неровное дыхание. Да, он искренне не любил Люциуса Малфоя — ну за что такого любить?! Но Люциус Малфой остался за колючей оградой и в воспоминаниях, здесь жило чудовище, и как бы оно себя ни называло, относился к нему Невилл иначе. Да и чудовище вело себя совсем не так как Малфой. Наверное. Все же они встречались с Люциусом не в самых благоприятных ситуациях. 

Здесь и сейчас с Люциусом было, скорее, хорошо. Невилл как-то внезапно осознал это. Спокойно, мирно, интересно. С ним можно было чувствовать себя нужным и ответственным за его жизнь и будущее. Он видел, что Люциус почти отчаялся, смирился с существованием в виде зверя, и это определенно надо было менять. Но как? Да и надо ли, на самом деле? Зверю — звериные повадки. Да только причем тут внешний вид? 

Сейчас Люциус, несмотря на все когти, острые зубы и привычку рычать по любому поводу, совсем не казался Невиллу страшным. В нем даже была своя красота — длинный пушистый мех, в который так приятно было зарываться пальцами, острые нежные уши, огромный хвост, сильное мускулистое тело. Как зверь Люциус был просто великолепен в своей хищной красоте, но на самом деле зверем все же не был. И Невилл надеялся, что Люциус не забудет, что он на самом деле человек. 

Может, в этом дело? Может, поэтому ничего не получается? 

У Невилла появилась идея. Магия магией, но если ты человек по сути, ты должен вести себя как человек. Он отправился на поиски Люциуса. Нашелся тот быстро — грыз очередного кролика прямо на ступеньках парадной лестницы. Невиллу пришлось подождать, пока он закончит и перестанет рычать, словно у него кто-то собирается отобрать добычу. 

Наконец, Люциус разгрыз последнюю кость и повернул голову. 

— Что надо? — спросил он, поднимаясь. 

— Ты сомневаешься, что можешь снова стать человеком. 

— Не будем об этом! 

— Нет уж! Я не хочу остаться тут один на один с опасным хищником. Не известно, кого ты решишь съесть в следующий раз. 

— Тебя — не решу. 

— Откуда мне знать! 

— Невкусный. 

— А ты пробовал? 

Люциус вдруг лизнул в щеку и наморщил нос. 

— Теперь — пробовал. 

Ну нет, это уже совсем ни на что не было похоже! Невилл вытер щеку и зло посмотрел на Люциуса. 

— Знаешь, Люциус Малфой, моя бабушка всегда говорила, если хочешь кем-то стать, просто будь им. 

— И все? — Люциус облизал окровавленную пасть, наклонил голову и прищурился. 

— Да. Так что, если ты хочешь снова быть человеком, то будь человеком. Ты… ты посмотри, на кого ты похож! 

— Спасибо, видел, — оскалился Люциус. 

— Я не про внешнее, мало ли как у кого лицо от проклятия перекосило. Про другое. Смотри: живешь не в доме, а в какой-то норе, жрешь сырых кроликов, ходишь на четырех лапах, не моешься, — Невилл выразительно поднял бровь. — Говорить почти разучился. Только спишь, жрешь и бегаешь. Так что ничего странного, что ситуация только ухудшается. 

Люциус дернул ухом и скалиться перестал. 

— Кому есть дело? 

— Мне. 

— Боишься? 

— Нет, на самом деле нет. Таким ты мне даже больше нравишься, не так страшно. Но ты понимаешь, что забываешь сам себя? Еще помнишь, что у тебя есть сын? 

— Сын? — Люциус прищурился. — Сын. Ему лучше без меня! 

— Не смей так говорить! — Невилл схватил его за загривок и притянул к себе. — Он беспокоится за тебя, из-за него я здесь, ты понимаешь, что он с ума сходит? 

— Временно. Забудет! — Люциус вырвался и отошел на шаг. 

— И ты тоже хочешь забыть? Так тебе проще, да? Ни о чем не думать, не вспоминать ни о плохом, ни о хорошем. Резвиться на просторах, словно животное. Ты этого хочешь? Может, дело не в артефакте и Блэках, а в тебе. 

— Нет! Я хочу снова быть собой! Не хочу забывать, но невозможно! 

— Возможно! Вспомни, кто ты есть! Перестань убегать, спи в доме, в нормальной кровати, мойся в ванной, ешь за столом при помощи ножа и вилки. — Они одновременно покосились на лапы Люциуса. — Ладно, вилка и нож не обязательны. Читай, пой… танцуй, в конце концов! Чем ты еще занимался? Веди себя как человек. Давай попробуем, что ты теряешь? 

— Я не пел и петь не буду! 

— Но наверняка танцевал, — сказал Невилл. 

Люциус фыркнул, раздув ноздри. Идея ему, похоже, не нравилась, но он все же кивнул. 

— Попробуем. Хорошо. 

И Невилл совершенно неожиданно для себя и для Люциуса вдруг чмокнул его в нос. Смутились оба, но Невилл решил сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Случайность. Просто он был ужасно рад, что Люциус согласился с его бредовой идеей.


	20. Chapter 20

С воплощением идеи пришлось подождать, пока парк окончательно не успокоится. К счастью, это произошло уже на следующий день, когда тучи разошлись и на землю хлынул свет солнца. К тому времени многие деревья уже снова зазеленели и покрылись цветами и плодами. Невилл заметил, что в парке прибавилось тропических растений, а знакомый шиповник стал расти фактически везде, образуя колючие изгороди возле импровизированных тропок. Красные пятна оказались цветами, очень похожими на гигантскую мухоловку из оранжереи, но куда меньшего размера. Растительность вокруг них была особенно буйной, будто парк их хотел защитить. Появились и маленькие птички, размером не больше фаланги пальца, — Невилл сначала принял их за шмелей. Они стайками роились возле цветов, иногда попадая в пасть мухоловкам, и те выбрасывали обратно маленькие розовые облачка. 

Похоже, парк решил исправить ошибку и вместо одной красной «розы» создать несколько десятков ее аналогов. Оранжерея же окончательно превратилась в клубок опасных колючих зарослей, к которым даже Люциус приблизиться не рискнул. 

Первым делом Невилл набрал плодов шиповника, отнес их на кухню и сделал отвар. Выпил сам, налил Люциусу и с облегчением заметил, что он все еще действует так, как надо. Сил прибавилось, затянувшиеся царапины почти исчезли, и раны Люциуса тоже стали выглядеть намного лучше. Даже шерсть у него обрела здоровый блеск. 

Теперь можно было заняться домом. Невилла лианы слушались неохотно, их мог приструнить только Люциус — рыкнул, и те сразу принялись за дело: привели в порядок столовую, пару спален, библиотеку, кабинет. Невилл им помогал: подбирал и расставлял книги, стирал пыль с полок и статуэток, украсил окна новыми занавесками и горшками с фиалками. Люциус не помогал, только скалился, бил себя длинным пушистым хвостом по ногам и мебели и недовольно порыкивал. 

— Это — старинный замок, а не милый загородный домик. 

— В замке ты совершенно одичал, так что теперь все будет по-моему. 

Люциус фыркнул что-то насчет наглых гриффиндорцев, но всерьез возражать не стал. Даже позволил снова вымыть себя и расчесать. Шерсть у него действительно была красивая и напоминала о волосах самого Люциуса, когда тот еще был человеком, только выглядела лучше. Невилл не смог справиться с искушением — забрался рукой в район загривка, где она была особенно длинной, и почесал. Люциус едва ли не замурлыкал, потом, будто опомнившись, дернулся, но все же сдался — опустил голову Невиллу на колени и зажмурился. 

Мерлин… Это было настолько приятно, что едва ли не кружилась голова. Люциуса не хотелось отпускать, хотелось опуститься на пол рядом с ним, обнять обеими руками сильную шею и вжаться лицом в мягкую шерсть. Но Невилл не рискнул. 

Со столовой вышла проблема. Сидеть на стуле Малфой не мог, а на полу у стола — считал унизительным. 

— С земли есть не унизительно, а сидеть рядом со столом — да? 

— Да. Ты же хочешь, чтобы я вел себя как человек? Обычно люди на полу не сидят. 

Спасло большое кресло, которое лианы притащили из какой-то гостиной. Приборами Люциус, впрочем, пользоваться все равно не мог, а на предложение покормить его с вилки пообещал отгрызть вместе с вилкой Невиллу руку. В угрозы не верилось, но настаивать тот не стал. Так что Люциус все же ел за столом и из тарелки, придерживая ее передней лапой. Это было лучше, чем ничего. 

Читать Люциус тоже не мог — его глаза не видели букв, а есть ли в доме очки, он говорить отказался. Да и не факт, что они помогли бы. Выход, правда, нашелся. Невилл решил читать ему вслух, а заодно больше общаться, надеясь, что со временем тому станет легче разговаривать. Это оказалось ошибкой… Или нет? Люциус почти не говорил сам, но очень внимательно слушал Невилла. Сидел рядом с ним, подставлялся под ладонь, и даже когда речь шла о совсем грустных вещах — родителях, войне, одиночестве, неудачах — Невиллу становилось легче. 

Сложнее всего было уговорить Люциуса спать в доме. 

— Страшно, — пояснил он, и это признание явно стоило ему больших усилий. 

— Ну хочешь, я останусь с тобой? Ты же уже спал здесь — и смог поправиться. 

— Не поможет. То был не сон. Ты не понимаешь… 

— Это ты не понимаешь! — разозлился Невилл. — Если будешь бегать от своих страхов, ничего не получится. Если бы я себя не пересилил, так и сидел бы на третьем этаже за баррикадой из мебели и дрожал, как мышь под веником. Возьми себя в руки! Я попытаюсь сварить что-нибудь успокаивающее… 

— Мне нельзя здесь быть. Это — магия! 

— А мы — маги, и мы не должны сдаваться проклятьям, а искать способы противодействовать им. Иначе чем ты лучше магглов? 

— Сейчас не лучше. Страшнее. Я понял, но… — он вдруг умоляюще взглянул на Невилла, и тот кивнул. 

— Да, конечно, я буду рядом. И если не поможет, не буду держать. Расскажи, что с тобой происходит в доме, чего ты боишься. 

Люциус рассказал о снах, слишком похожих на реальность. Ему казалось, что в доме снова живут Волдеморт и Пожиратели, пытают магглов, магглорожденных, полукровок, домовиков. Люциус видел себя и свою семью, но вовсе не хозяевами дома и приспешниками Темного лорда, а его жертвами, чаще всего — магглами. 

— Знаю — сны, но всегда здесь вижу, как Беллатрикс расправляется с Цисси, с Драко, со мной, и с каждым разом — все более изощренным способом. Во снах она — настоящая хозяйка этого дома и не похожа на ту девочку с колдографий. 

— А в склепе эти сны тебя не беспокоят? 

— Нет, но только там. Пробовал… много где. 

— Теперь попробуем вместе. 

На ночь Невилл сделал что-то вроде отвара из мяты, валерианы, ромашки и пустырника, напоил им Люциуса и лег рядом на огромную кровать. 

Он надеялся, что, проснувшись ночью и обнаружив на соседней подушке зубастую пасть, не заорет со страху. Не заорал. Спать, держась за мягкий, теплый бок, было даже приятно, словно в обнимку с плюшевым медведем. 

Кошмаров у Люциуса не было.


	21. Chapter 21

Так прошло несколько дней: в разговорах, совместном чтении, сне, прогулках. Как-то раз они дошли до большого озера с прекрасными серебристыми кувшинками. Невилл сначала не собирался купаться, но, увидев, как с разбегу нырнул в воду Люциус, подняв фонтан брызг, не выдержал и последовал его примеру. Потом они лежали рядом на берегу; Невилл пытался поймать его хвост, и Люциус тихо смеялся. 

Им было хорошо вместе, пора было это признать. Иногда Невилл забывал о мире за высокой колючей оградой и ему казалось, что он здесь всю жизнь. Люциус стал для него другом, но не только. Было в их отношениях еще что-то; робкое, неуверенное чувство, вгонявшее Невилла в краску. Иногда его взгляд замирал на Люциусе и появлялись странные мысли о том, что было бы, верни тот человеческий облик. Было бы с ним так же легко и тепло? Иногда и сам Люциус вел себя странно: долго смотрел на него, неожиданно лизал в нос или щекотал хвостом. 

Невилл понимал, что Люциус ему нравится куда больше, чем друг или большая собака, и относил это к магии, которая питала поместье. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, протеста у него эта симпатия не вызывала, ему было скорее забавно и немного любопытно, до чего все в итоге дойдет. Тем более что с каждым днем звериные черты в Люциусе все больше сглаживались, и хотя он все еще предпочитал бегать на четырех лапах, но почти перестал рычать и говорил все более членораздельно. Невилл решил подстегнуть успех и предложил устроить танцы. Люциусу идея понравилась. 

Бальный зал в обрамлении цветущих вьюнков и лиан казался особенно красивым. Солнечный свет, проходя через сплошной растительный полог, окрашивал стены и пол в нежные оттенки зеленого. Яркие красные и синие цветы казались изысканным парадным нарядом, которым зал был убран к празднику. 

Малфой уже окончательно выздоровел. Ран совсем не было видно, густая чистая шерсть блестела в лучах солнца, и под ней угадывалось сильное гибкое тело. Невилл отвел глаза — слишком уж ему нравился этот чудовищный Люциус Малфой. До того нравился, что сегодня он поймал себя на мысли, что можно было бы остаться с ним здесь навсегда. Если бы не родители и бабушка… Но думать о грустном он сегодня решительно не хотел. 

— Эй, музыку! — крикнул Невилл, надеясь, что домовики что-нибудь придумают. 

Люциус фыркнул, но тем не менее позволил положить одну руку себе на плечо, а второй — обхватить лапу. Сам он очень бережно взял Невилла за талию. 

Возникла странная музыка, будто созданная самой природой: шелест листьев, стук ветвей на ветру, скрип деревьев, пение птиц. Танцевать вальс под такую мелодию было невозможно, но они кружились, кружились и кружились, словно на балу, устроенном специально для них. 

Тени в зале стали длиннее, а они все продолжали кружиться под странную, никогда и никем не слышанную музыку цветов. Невиллу казалось, что каждый шаг Люциусу дается все легче, что он начинает вспоминать, что значит быть человеком. Когда они в очередной раз встретились взглядами, ему почудилось, что желтые огненные глаза чудовища исчезли, и на него смотрят серые, холодные и немного насмешливые человеческие. 

— Люциус… 

Но тут Малфой замер, резко выдохнул, схватился за сердце и начал оседать на пол. 

— Люциус! — Невилл едва удержал его от падения. — Что случилось? 

— Жарко… Колет… На воздух, — с трудом проговорил он и потянулся к окнам. 

Через большие французские окна выбраться было проще всего, и Невилл, осторожно придерживая Люциуса, повел его наружу. Раскрыл хлипкую раму; едва не таща на себе, выволок его из дома, но там силы Люциуса оставили. 

Слышался треск. Невилл заозирался и с ужасом увидел, что за парком вздымаются клубы дыма. Деревья, кусты и травы желтели на глазах. Сморщивались листики апельсинов и гранатов, вяли жасмин и розы — и вслед за ними угасал и Люциус. 

— Подожгли. Тебя спасают, — прошептал Люциус, бессильно закрывая глаза. 

Невилл хотел было вскочить, бежать, чтобы остановить уже непоправимое. Но Люциус удержал его. 

— Оставь. Не хочу умирать один. 

— Ты не умираешь — и не умрешь, — пробормотал Невилл. 

Ледяная тоска сдавила сердце, но он все же остался. Сделанного не воротишь. Раз через ограду может пробиться только Адское пламя, значит, именно его и использовали, и остановить его уже не получится, а значит… значит, Люциус умрет. 

— Невилл! — Бабушка не шла — она почти летела к нему через вянущие травы и гниющие на глазах деревья и кусты. 

Он бросил на нее один взгляд и снова вернулся к своему чудовищу. Дрожащими руками продолжал гладить мягкую светлую шерсть, напоминавшую волосы. 

— Невилл. — Бабушка оказалась уже совсем близко. Остановилась. — Оставь его, — сказала она почти с сочувствием. Ты тут уже ничем... 

— Нет. Нет! Так не должно быть! 

Невилл посмотрел на нее. Кажется, глаза у него были мокрыми, и щеки тоже, и рубашка грязная, и вообще. Да плевать! 

— Невилл... 

— Знаешь, все совершают ошибки. Все. И ты тоже. И он. И я. И... — он с ужасом почувствовал, как сердце под его рукой перестало биться. — О нет-нет-нет, только не умирай, ну что ж ты за чудовище! — Он изо всех сил прижал к себе большую мохнатую голову и, не выдержав, дрожащими губами коснулся мягкой шерсти. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не умирай. Ты не имеешь никакого права сейчас умереть! — Невилл по-настоящему разозлился. Отчаяние и ярость струились по венам, грозясь взорваться стихийным магическим выбросом. Его душили слезы. Он еще сильнее прижал к себе мохнатую башку и поцеловал куда-то рядом с пастью. — Живи! — прошептал Невилл в отчаянии. 

«Пожалуйста, ты мне нужен!». И в тот момент он совершенно не думал, зачем нужен. 

Бабушка опустилась рядом с ним и, кажется, сразу поняла все. Погладила его по голове. 

— Нельзя же быть таким... Невилл. 

— Каким? 

Она не ответила, только горько вздохнула и попыталась его обнять. Невилл не дался; он снова и снова, уже ни на что всерьез не надеясь, целовал Люциуса: холодный нос, лоб, щеки. И вдруг почувствовал, как тело на его руках вздрогнуло и словно начало уменьшаться. Меняться. Еще мгновение — и на его руках лежал голый, грязный Люциус Малфой, который с усилием вдохнул полной грудью.


	22. Chapter 22

В Мунго Невилла не оставили. Целитель — бабушка настояла, чтобы это был именно Сметвик — осмотрел его, выдал зелье для успокоения нервов, порекомендовал высыпаться и отправил домой. По пути Невилл хотел было заглянуть к Люциусу, но увидел Драко. Тот прикладывал к здоровенному фингалу лед, и Невилл решил повременить. В конце концов, он и так работал в Мунго, так что мог зайти в любое время. 

Это «любое время» растянулось почти на неделю. Целители все не отпускали Люциуса, хотя, насколько Невилл знал, тот уже вполне поправился, но их что-то смущало: то ли последствия нетривиальной трансформации, то ли остаточные действия проклятья. А может, они надеялись, что Люциус снова превратится в чудовище, чтобы исследовать уже его? От посетителей не было отбоя, особенно в те часы, когда к нему хотел заглянуть Невилл. То там сидел Драко, который, едва не потеряв отца, теперь не желал выпускать его из виду, то невыразимцы, то авроры, то очередная комиссия целителей. Дня через два после снятия проклятья Невилл чуть не столкнулся с Нарциссой, но вовремя спрятался за углом. Встречаться с бывшей женой «своего чудовища» он не жаждал, кажется, неосознанно считая, что, только взглянув на него, та все поймет. 

В конце концов он выбрал самое подходящее для визита время — раннее воскресное утро. Обход целителей, как он знал, должен был состояться еще только через час, так что они могли бы спокойно поговорить. Когда он вошел, Люциус спал. Подсвеченные рассветными лучами волосы рассыпались по подушке, обрамляя острое и немного хищное лицо с запавшими глазами. Невилл шагнул ближе и сел на стул. 

Сейчас Невилл даже удивлялся себе: как можно было сомневаться? Пусть он не был хорошо знаком с Люциусом, но его лицо достаточно примелькалось, чтобы увидеть сходство чудовища и этого человека. Хорошо, что он спал: можно было собраться с мыслями, что-то решить для себя и… сбежать? 

— Мистер Лонгботтом? — спросил Люциус, не открывая глаз. 

Нет, сбежать уже не получалось. Невилл вздохнул и сцепил руки в замок. 

— Кажется, мы уже договорились, для вас я — Невилл. 

— Не для меня. Для того, кем я был. Сейчас все вернулось на круги своя. Не так ли? — Он бросил на Невилла острый взгляд и снова закрыл глаза. 

— А вы этого хотите, мистер Малфой? 

— Люциус. Как ты напомнил, мы договорились. Чего хочу я, понять в этой проклятой больнице, ощущая себя подопытной зверушкой, довольно сложно. — Он скорчил гримасу. 

— Ну, раз ты считаешь, что я могу называть тебя Люциусом, значит, наверное, не очень хочешь, чтобы… чтобы все забылось? 

— Даже если бы и хотел. — Люциус резко сел, и Невилл едва не отшатнулся. — Ты спас мне жизнь и рассудок, я просто не имею права забывать об этом. 

— Я немного не про то, — смутился Невилл. 

— Понимаю. Тогда иди сюда. — Он чуть подвинулся, оставляя свободное место на кровати. 

Невилл мгновение поколебался и пересел. Уши у него горели. Во взгляде Люциуса читалось веселое любопытство. 

— Пока я был монстром, ты, кажется, боялся меня меньше. 

— Когда ты был монстром, я видел в тебе человека, а раньше, когда ты был человеком, — монстра. Знаешь, очень трудно все это совместить и понять, какой ты — настоящий. 

— Кого ты знаешь лучше, тот и настоящий. 

Люциус протянул ему руку, и Невилл взял ее, разглядывая узкую сильную ладонь, так не похожую теперь на когтистую лапу. Или?.. Он проследил пальцем тонкий, едва заметный шрам на тыльной стороне руки — точно там, где у чудовища была рана от длинного шипа. 

— Сложно принять? Сверяешь шрамы? — В голосе Люциуса звучала насмешка, но взгляд был серьезным. 

— Типа того. 

Люциус отдернул руку и расстегнул пижаму. Заметный шрам тянулся от шеи к ключице. Невилл хорошо помнил, как, заживляя его, истратил большую часть настойки бадьяна. 

— Ниже тоже есть. — В глазах Люциуса плясали черти. 

— Я помню. Я все помню. Я не понимаю, что дальше? Ты вернешься в свой дом, я — к грядкам и травам. И все? 

— Почему — все? Ничто не мешает тебе приходить в гости или приглашать меня. Мы можем… дружить, — предложил Люциус. 

Дружить — это было бы очень странно, но Невилл кивнул: 

— Можно попробовать. 

— Тогда, если меня все же отсюда выпишут, я пришлю тебе приглашение, скажем, на обед.


	23. Chapter 23

И все же Невилл еще долго не решался посетить Малфой-мэнор. Не решался отвечать на письма, только складывал их стопочкой на столе. Он был не готов к новой встрече, никак не мог сам с собой договориться. Ему нравилось чудовище — больше, чем нравилось! Он скучал по нему и не мог видеть Люциуса, потому что тот стал другим. Или не стал? Невилл боялся разочароваться. Все как-то страшно усложнилось. 

Ему казалось, что от одной мысли о Малфое у него начинают краснеть уши. Особенно, когда вспоминал, как спал в обнимку со своим чудовищем, зарываясь ладонями в мягкую шерсть. И не видел в этом ничего странного, в отличие от идеи спать в обнимку с Люциусом Малфоем. Насколько проще все было тогда! Да, Невилл отлично понимал, кто скрывается в теле зверя. Но одно дело — понимать, а другое — действительно общаться с Люциусом Малфоем. Тем самым, которого он долгое время воспринимал исключительно как врага. 

И этого врага он целовал. 

Письма сначала были безупречно вежливые, такие… светские. Потом в них стали звучать нотки нетерпения. Но Невилл не мог, просто не мог. Ну какой чай? Какой обед? Какой бал? Ему достаточно было того, что о них с Малфоем уже болтали. Маггловские сказки читали многие, и среди волшебников ходили слухи, не такие уж далекие от истины. Невилл совсем не хотел их подогревать. Он скучал, очень скучал, но предпочитал перетерпеть. 

Последнее письмо оказалось тяжелее предыдущих. Первой из конверта Невилл достал колдографию. На мгновение Невилл подумал, что это снимок Люциуса. Его одновременно смутила и обрадовала эта мысль, но, перевернув снимок, он увидел лишь знакомые кусты шиповника. К колдографии прилагался сертификат на регистрацию нового волшебного вида — «Роза Лонгботтома» — с кратким описанием свойств. Невилл рассмеялся. Еще в конверте было приглашение, на этот раз — сугубо деловое: Люциус предлагал отметить регистрацию и обсудить перспективы распространения и улучшения нового сорта. 

Невилл вдруг подумал, что устал бегать от самого себя. Ну... что ж тут такого, на самом деле? Не просто же так он туда придет, а обсудить серьезное дело. И все. Да. 

Он ответил согласием и пообещал быть завтра днем. 

Невилл аппарировал к воротам, уже отреставрированным и украшенным живыми цветами. Они были открыты, но внутри никого не было видно. По знакомой, но уже очищенной от листьев и травы дорожке он прошел к дому, а потом повернул к оранжерее. Интуиция не подвела — Люциус был там. Высокий, в длинной черной мантии. Его светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам. У Невилла засосало под ложечкой, и он сбавил шаг. Опять накатила неуверенность. 

Должно быть, услышав шаги, Люциус обернулся, и Невилл увидел его глаза. Холодные, серые и немного испуганные глаза своего чудовища. Невилл улыбнулся и пошел быстрее. 

Кусты шиповника росли вдоль всего дома. Невилл помнил, что волшебная ограда сгорела в Адском пламени, а большая часть разросшегося парка погибла, когда с Люциуса спало проклятье. 

— Я не знал, что хоть что-нибудь уцелело, — сказал Невилл вместо приветствия. Он просто не знал, что еще сказать. «Привет?», «Добрый день?» — слова казались искусственными. 

— Я тоже. 

Люциус протянул к кустам ладонь, но, не коснувшись, отдернул обратно. 

— Когда я их увидел после возвращения из Мунго — даже испугался, что все повторится, но нет. Они просто тут растут. 

— И ты решил подарить их мне? 

— Увековечить твое имя в названии сорта лечебного шиповника. Да. Мне хотелось хоть как-то отблагодарить тебя. 

— И заманить сюда. 

— И заманить, — улыбнулся Люциус. — Пойдем в дом. 

*** 

Образцовый обед медленно, но верно превращался в пытку. Люциус смотрел, улыбался, кивал, спрашивал, шутил, а Невиллу кусок в горло не лез. В каждом жесте, каждом взгляде он видел одновременно и опасного мага мистера Малфоя, и страшное, но ужасно симпатичное чудовище. От этого сочетания Невилла мутило. Дело усложнилось, когда на стол подали кролика. Специально, что ли? 

— Все же отвыкли от сырого мяса, — заметил Невилл. 

— Не знаю. Не рискую пробовать. 

— Боитесь превратиться? 

— Нет. В той форме был ряд преимуществ… Если бы можно было создать такую анимагическую форму, я бы попробовал. 

— Зачем? 

— Так я тебя меньше пугал. 

Невилл едва не поперхнулся. 

— Вы меня не пугаете! — поспешил заверить он. — Я просто… запутался. 

— Так распутывайся! О, Мерлин… 

— Слушайте, я лучше пойду, — он поднялся и подошел к Люциусу. 

На самом деле он не хотел уходить. Невилл просто не понимал, как ему себя вести и что делать дальше. Не мог разобраться в своих чувствах и немного стыдился их. Кого он тогда поцеловал, кому раскрывал душу: Люциусу Малфою, чудовищу — или им обоим? И что, когда магия сказки ушла, думает сам Люциус? Вроде он не против поддерживать отношения, но… 

— Ты действительно хочешь просто уйти? — на лице Люциуса мелькнуло разочарование. — Что ж, могу тебя понять. Видимо, в качестве монстра я куда привлекательней. 

— Вообще-то нет. То есть это две разных привлекательности. Вы привлекательный… даже без шерсти и хвоста. 

— Неужели? Ты тоже очень привлекательный молодой человек, Невилл Лонгботтом. 

— Спасибо. Ну, я пойду? 

Невилл сам не верил, что говорит это. 

— Да я сейчас сойду с ума от этих расшаркиваний! Иди сюда! — он притянул Невилла к себе и усадил на колено. Губы Люциуса оказались как раз напротив уха Невилла. — Страшно?.. — выдохнул он со столь знакомой интонацией, что Невиллу показалось, что у него все волоски встали дыбом. 

— Нет. 

Это был не страх, а что-то гораздо более приятное; что-то, от чего вся кровь ринулась к паху. Он опустил ладонь на бедро Люциуса и провел по его внешней стороне от колена и выше, . Невилл почувствовавл, как член Люциуса дернулся и уперся ему в ягодицу. Это одновременно смущало и заводило. 

Его собственный член потяжелел, и Невилл откинул голову, подставляя губы для поцелуя. Он оказался нежным, совсем легким, словно Люциус боялся его спугнуть. А Невилл не боялся, он просто не был уверен, что это то, чего он хочет, и что ему вообще нужен секс с Люциусом. Даже думать о таком было странно, но при этом смущающее приятно. 

— У меня ощущение, что я совращаю малолетку. Не скажу, что подобная мысль меня возбуждает. 

— Я не малолетка, мне двадцать один! — возмутился Невилл и в отместку прикусил Люциусу верхнюю губу. Несильно — тот только ахнул, позволив проникнуть в свой рот языком. 

Люциус зарылся пальцами Невиллу в волосы, прижимая голову к себе, повел рукой вниз — медленно-медленно, но так приятно, что Невилл прижался к нему. Второй рукой Люциус забрался ему под мантию спереди, дразня легкими прикосновениями грудь и живот. 

Невиллу казалось, что у него горят щеки, уши, что он весь покрылся красными пятнами. Да плевать… Кажется, он действительно этого хотел — и уже давно. Задыхаясь, он цеплялся за плечи Люциуса и совершенно неприлично стонал и вилял бедрами в ответ на движение его руки. 

— Может, переберемся в спальню? — предложил Люциус. — Тут недалеко. 

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Невилл. 

Он не представлял, как сделает даже пару шагов: ноги были будто ватные, голова кружилась. И не ожидал, что не только легко встанет, но и почти побежит за Люциусом в соседнюю комнату — в ту самую спальню, где они вместе спали на одной кровати. Где он, поминутно просыпаясь, пролежал всю ночь, вслушиваясь в сбивчивое дыхание чудовища, надеясь, что оно не умрет. Сейчас ничего не напоминало о том дне. Многочисленная зелень и лианы исчезли, пол был выскоблен до кристальной чистоты, кровать благоухала свежим бельем. Она была все так же огромна, но на этот раз Невилл на мгновение смутился и застыл на пороге. Он вдруг осознал, что собирается сейчас сделать, с кем сделать, и… 

Люциус приобнял его сзади, коснулся губами макушки, шеи, вызвав очередную порцию мурашек. 

— Все? На этом остановимся? — спросил он. Невилл не видел его лица, но мог бы поспорить, что тот ехидно ухмыляется. 

— Нет… — прошептал Невилл и повернулся. 

Люциус снова поцеловал его, одновременно ловко избавив от мантии, и засунул руки под его рубашку, проведя ладонями вверх от талии к груди. Царапнул ногтями соски. У Невилла перехватило дыхание, член едва не выпрыгнул из штанов. 

Дальнейшее происходило как в тумане. Вот он расстегнул на Люциусе рубашку и губами проследил его шею, ключицы, облизал розовые напрягшиеся соски, сжал их губами. А в следующий момент Невилл уже едва стоял на подкашивающихся ногах, а Люциус, крепко удерживая его за бедра и опустившись перед ним на колени, сосал его член. Удовольствие было таким острым, сильным, что казалось для него слишком большим. 

От каждого движения языка и губ Невилла пробивала дрожь. Он боялся упасть, потерять сознание, но Люциус держал его крепко, и он почему-то не падал. А потом уже он сам навис над обнаженным Люциусом и лихорадочно терся членом о член, пачкая животы и руки смазкой. Оргазм совершенно лишил его сил; Невилл, всхлипнув, едва не упал на Люциуса, но так и не выпустил из ладони его член. Как тот кончил, он уже не видел. 

Невилл проснулся довольно быстро и сразу почувствовал себя страшно неловко. Его член едва ли не вжимался в зад Люциусу, а рука хозяйски обхватывала того за талию. Судя по тому, что солнце все еще стояло высоко, проспал он совсем немного. Он тихонько убрал руку и осторожно отодвинулся, мазнув членом по гладкой ягодице. 

Все произошедшее… казалось странным сном, и Невилл силился понять, как вообще так получилось. Он, конечно, хотел… Или не очень? От неловких вопросов пухла голова, он попытался подумать обычное спасительное «Что сказала бы бабушка», и понял, что бабушка бы ничего хорошего не сказала, а сделала бы… Люциусу. В общем, мало бы не показалось. 

— Уже жалеешь? — спросил Люциус. 

Невилл вздрогнул от неожиданности и попытался отползти еще дальше. 

— Не понравилось? 

То, что случилось, вообще невозможно было измерить такими словами. Невилл нервно облизал губы. 

— Понравилось, — сказал он. 

— Еще?.. 

Люциус повернулся к нему, опаляя взглядом. От одной мысли о «еще» у Невилла загорелись и щеки, и уши, а член, словно в насмешку, дернулся, наливаясь новой силой. 

Только этого ему не хватало! Невилл попытался сесть, что было непросто сделать в мягкой перине. Люциус следил за ним с легкой улыбкой, а потом сел сам. Невилл заметил следы засосов на его груди и шее и отвел взгляд. Наверное, он и сам выглядел не лучше. 

— Я… Думаю, мне пора. Мне было очень хорошо, но… не знаю. 

— Странно? Неловко? Дико? 

Невилл кивнул. Именно так все и было. Он не должен был приходить, а если и должен… то не поддаваться сиюминутным чувствам, которые грозили вот-вот взять верх. Люциус посмотрел на него и вздохнул. Невиллу показалось, что тот сейчас пытается решить для себя какую-то проблему. 

— Ты… ты понимаешь, почему я выжил? 

Невилл встретился с ним взглядом. 

Он думал об этом — все те дни, что ждал выздоровления Люциуса, — думал и пугался ответа, который успел поселиться в его сердце. Ну, мало ли кто кого и за что... Любовь зла, она приходит и уходит, нет ничего вечного. Влюбиться можно в очень неподходящего человека, в чудовище, но это вовсе не значит, что не надо думать головой. Все разумное в нем кричало, что Люциус Малфой — это большая ошибка. Тот в принципе не способен на ответные чувства, обманет, предаст, подставит, и с последствиями потом придется разбираться очень долго. 

— Ну, я знаю сказки, так что вполне понимаю. Я влюбился… 

— Ты — влюбился? — перебил его Люциус. 

Невилл смутился. Внезапная догадка ошарашила его, и он с изумлением взглянул на Люциуса. 

— Мы — влюбились? — спросил он. 

От этой мысли на сердце потеплело. Люциус задрал подбородок и хмыкнул: 

— Не обязательно все произносить вслух! 

В голове вдруг прояснилось, словно все кусочки головоломки встали на свои места. Невозможно поверить… И не поверить невозможно. Он спустил ноги с кровати — оставаться здесь было уже нельзя, но Люциус поймал его за руку и попросил: 

— Не уходи. Ты же видел оранжерею? Я буду рад, если ты ею займешься и попробуешь привести в порядок. Еще и с шиповником этим надо разобраться — до сих пор лезет везде. 

— Rose Longbottom — новый эндемичный для Уилтшира сорт, — кивнул Невилл. — Я бы не против, но… А бабушка тоже будет здесь жить? 

Люциус ощутимо вздрогнул и закатил глаза — похоже, о бабушке он не подумал. Невилл усмехнулся и, не удержавшись, поцеловал его. Люциус даже слегка удивился. 

— Ладно, бабушка пока подождет, ей и не очень удобно было бы бросить дом. Я поговорю с ней. Думаю, она поймет. 

— Сомневаюсь, но что делать?.. 

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если она иногда будет сюда приезжать. 

— Должна же Августа убедиться, что я не съел ее внука! 

— И это тоже. — Невилл серьезно кивнул — с бабушкой шутки были плохи. — Кстати, насколько ты меня сюда приглашаешь? На пару месяцев? Думаю, этого хватит, чтобы разобраться с твоей оранжереей… 

Люциус рассмеялся. 

— На всю жизнь, а может, и немного дольше, Невилл Лонгботтом. Насколько ты останешься — решать тебе. 

Невилл подумал, что сейчас совершенно не настроен решать. Будущее слишком зыбко, чтобы загадывать на такой срок. Может, он и задержится у Люциуса на «всю жизнь и немного дольше», а может, сбежит через два дня. Как знать? 

У него получилось полюбить чудовище, которое было Люциусом Малфоем, — возможно, и Люциуса Малфоя, как он есть, тоже получится полюбить, ведь он все еще «его чудовище».


End file.
